Eternal Darkness
by ZmajGoddess
Summary: Duo's been betrayed by the one person he had given his heart too, now he takes comfort in the one being that he knows will never betray him..some OOCandOC vampire fic violence
1. The Betrayal

Maxwell's Demon  
  
Summary: Duo is betrayed by the person he had given his heart to; now with a shattered heart, Duo turns to the one being who has never hurt him and whose love for him is unwavering...  
  
I unfortunately don't own the G-boys; if I did I would be much happier, wallowing in money. But I don't so don't bother suing; I don't have anything, I'm a poor college student people! Unless of course you want a couple blood thirsty dust bunnies....I got plenty of those. Comments are always appreciated....craved actually. REVIEWS!!! I NEED REVIEWS. Uh...sorry....I'm ok now. So please, review; let me know what you liked, what you didn't, the good, the bad and the ugly basically. However flames will be laughed at, so I wouldn't even bother.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Duo gunned the throttle on his bike again; pushing the vehicle past ninety. The road flew by in a blur of black. He couldn't believe it; he could not fucking believe it! After all these years, Duo had thought he had found someone he could trust. Someone who he could reach out to, give him his heart and be happy....but just as he was feeling confident in his lover and himself....the one person he had allowed close to him in over ten years stabs him in the back!!!!! Unbidden the memory rose in Duo's mind...  
  
_Duo happily humming as he neared the dorm room he shared with his best friend and lover, Heero Yuy. Opening the door Duo put his keys on the counter and walked into the dark apartment; it was late nearly eleven. Duo stopped and listened....what was that noise....  
  
Duo ghosted over to Heero's bedroom door, years of living on the streets making his footfalls silent. Inside he heard the squeak of bedsprings and a low moan of pleasure. A lump formed in Duo's throat, that had not sounded like Heero....it sounded female....  
  
Duo opened the door and stepped inside; there in the bed two bodies moved in time with the squeaks of the mattress. Duo shook his head; it wasn't Heero he wouldn't believe it! Heero wasn't like that...he wasn't that kind of person...he loved Duo...he said so! One of the bodies lifted up; the blanket sliding down their back, long golden hair hung midway down her back swaying with their rhythm. Duo nearly snarled....Relena Peacecraft...the biggest bitch in all of Northwood College. Surely if Heero was going to cheat on Duo he'd at least have better taste then that thing...right??? Relena moaned in pleasure, it was like an invisible hand drove the knife deeper into Duo's heart. Suddenly Relena was flipped, the man was now on top; and Duo had a clear view of his face as head tilted back in pleasure. Heero. The knife in Duo's heart gave a sudden twist, and the bottom dropped out of the floor. No...it couldn't be....this wasn't happening....Heero would never..... But Duo's mind defied the screams of his heart; Duo could not mistake that well muscled back or the sight of those particular scars the Heero had...nor could he mistake the vile name that escaped Heero's lips..."Relena"...  
  
Duo must have made a sound, for suddenly; Heero froze and looked directly at Duo. Heero's eyes grew wide. "Duo...." Relena sat up and saw who was in the door way, an evil smile curved her perfect lips. Duo fled; his mind shutting down, he hadn't heard Heero cry out his name as he raced out of the room, nor did he realize he had jumped onto his bike until he was speeding down the highway. He didn't consciously know where he was going, but his subconscious knew...  
_  
Duo stopped in from of a large mansion/nightclub. A sign at the gate and above a side door read Eternal Darkness... Duo pulled up and parked his bike, handing it to the man who came for it. "I'll put it in with the rest Master Duo..." the man stated, Duo barely registered him. His entire focus was getting to her before his emotions overwhelmed him and he broke down. Duo walked boldly though the door, the bouncers didn't oppose him, no one did. He barely noticed the pounding music and dodged the swaying bodies with a practiced ease that told of many nights spent clubbing. Duo climbed the stairs hidden in a back corner and walked down the dark hall to the door at the end. Dazed he opened the door and walked in without knocking. It wasn't needed; he knew she knew he was here. Duo stopped in front of the window; the light from the full moon cast his shadow on the floor. A second shadow suddenly appeared behind his and a pair of strong arms circled his waist, running delicate fingers across his chest. He felt the warmth of her body as it pressed against his; absently his mind noted that she must have fed since her skin was warm.  
  
His shirt was pulled off; Duo didn't resist, he felt safe here. The hands roamed across his chest and the flat plains of his stomach; warmth radiated from those hands as well as a prickling cold...it felt wonderful. Duo leaned back into her arms; he shuddered slightly as she nipped his neck gently; then gasped in pain and pleasure as she nipped him again, this time her teeth piercing his flesh. Duo collapsed onto the bed, just as a warm welcoming darkness swept over him.  
  
Duo woke several hours later, he blinked sleepily, stretching. Someone next to him shifted, he turned over; she, his guardian angel or devil whichever you prefer; lay curled around him, he sat up and smiled slightly looking down at her. To most people the two in the bed would look like siblings, twins even. Duo even thought of the woman next to him as his sister; but in truth, they weren't related at all. It is said that everyone has a twin; she was his... Duo ran his hand down her cheek, brushing the bangs from her face; she looked so sweet and innocent when she slept but he knew that when she woke; those big golden eyes, the only feature that distinguished them apart; would shine with age, wisdom, pain and that mischievous glint that characterized her as Mephistopheles or Pheles to her friends. Duo stood, rearranged his pants; they had gotten twisted as he slept; and went to get the metallic coppery taste of blood out of his mouth. Duo barrowed Pheles's toothbrush for the job; it only took a couple moments, absently he noticed that there were a couple dries rust colored marks on his neck; then he was walking silently back to the bed; the events of the night before began to pound his brain. Pheles turned over and opened her golden eyes to look up at Duo, he noticed that there were a couple rust colored marks on her neck as well. He smiled sadly at her, his only true companion, his "sister". Pheles sat up and opened her arms for him; Duo ran into them, just like he had done when he was a child. Finally, after hours of keeping it bottled up; there with his face buried in the crook of her shoulder; Duo allowed himself to cry. Pheles sat there; holding the sobbing Duo closely to her as she listened to him choke out the story. He knew he didn't need to speak the words, Pheles knew what was wrong; but talking helped Duo, so she let him tell her the story; all the while vowing to get revenge on the two humans who dared hurt her Duo.....  
  
Ok so what do you guys think? Confused....? It's kinda bizarre; but it's been bouncing around in my head all day today...this is what happens when I get bored and have had a lil to much cold medicine and am WAY past tired.... I'm not sure if I like it or not....anyway, give me your opinions oh fateful fans...and tell me whether I should continue or scrap it.... 


	2. Sticks and Stones

Maxwell's Demon  
  
Special thanks to Griffen, Vampiric Cynicist, Little Wicked Minx, RAven, and Luna...you wanted another chapter, so here it is. I hope you enjoy it.   
  
I unfortunately don't own the G-boys; if I did I would be much happier, wallowing in money. But I don't so don't bother suing; I don't have anything, I'm a poor college student people! Unless of course you want a couple blood thirsty dust bunnies....I got plenty of those. Comments are always appreciated....craved actually. REVIEWS!!! I NEED REVIEWS. Uh...sorry....I'm ok now. So please, review; let me know what you liked, what you didn't, the good, the bad and the ugly basically. However flames will be laughed at, so I wouldn't even bother.  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
The air was warm; the sky was clear, it was a beautiful day. However, the agitated Chinese man did not notice the weather as he climbed the steps and strolled into Northwood College. Summer vacation was over; the students were returning to classes; and the Chinese man was looking for someone...  
  
He found her sitting in the lounge with a young blonde man with large aquamarine eyes. "Good morning Wufei," the blonde, said smiling; "It's good to see you."  
  
"Hello Quatre," Wufei said, nodding to his friend, then turning to his companion, a shapely yet tom-boyish woman with short unruly black hair, "hello Hilde; have you heard from Duo since last semester? He didn't come to out to the Lodge this summer, and I haven't been able to reach him at home..."  
  
"He's prolly still with his sister..." Hilde said, as if the fact that Duo had a sister was common knowledge.  
  
"Duo has a sister?" the two men chorused; both equally surprised. They had known Duo for nearly two years now, and neither of them had had any indication that Duo had any family left; they were all under the impression that all of Duo's family was dead.  
  
"He never told you?" Hilde asked, surprised, "Where do you think he goes for the holidays or those times when he had gotten into fights with Heero?"  
  
"We always thought he came to you...." Quatre said.  
  
"Sometimes yes, but mostly he goes to his sister, I think he said her name was Pheles or something..."  
  
"Pheles?" Wufei asked, "What sort of name is that?"  
  
Hilde shrugged, "I think it's a nickname; I don't know what her true name is, he's never mentioned it." The men blinked. Hilde had known Duo for almost seven years; they had gone to high school together, for Duo not to mention something as significiant as his sisters name was strange. Wufei shook his head.  
  
"Why would he go to his sister house then and not come to the Lodge?" Hilde gave him all look, as if he was being dense.  
  
"Because Heero is there..."  
  
"Why would he be avoiding Heero?" Wufei asked he was lost; he had left for a month in the summer to go visit family in China and had then gone directly to the Lodge when he had returned so he could begin working; now it seems everything had gone to hell in a hand basket while he was away. He had begun to worry when Duo never showed up and all the manager could tell him was that Duo couldn't make it down to the beach that year. "I was gone for a month; remember...?"  
  
"Oh right," Hilde said, "How was your trip?"  
  
"Fine...I enjoyed it. I had brought something back for everyone, but I haven't been able to get a hold of the braided baka!"  
  
Hilde's smile vanished, "After exams Heero and Duo kinda...um...broke up."  
  
"Broke up?" Wufei repeated, "Why? They seemed so happy together...what could have happened to make Duo leave Heero? He practically worshipped the fool!"  
  
"He walked in on Heero and....Relena." Quatre said; spiting out the girls name like it was poison. Wufei starred at the blonde, he had never heard such venom in sweet Quatre's voice. Then the implication of what Quatre said sank in.  
  
"Would you run that by me one more time please..." Wufei asked, a cold rage beginning to form in the pit of his stomach.  
  
"Duo walked in on....on Heero and...and...and..." Hilde said; she seemed to have trouble finishing the sentence.  
  
"That braided fool walked in on Heero and me havin a bit of fun..." a voice stated from behind them.  
  
" I beg your pardon..." Wufei asked his voice low and dangerous; the slow coals that had formed at the mention of Heero and Duo fighting burst into full fledged rage.  
  
"Yes, Heero had tried telling the fool that he wasn't interested anymore, but Duo just wouldn't listen..." Relena giggled; behind her a mass of girls giggled too. Wufei slowly began to rise out of his chair, a low growl forming in his throat. Hilde wrapped a strong hand around one of Wufei's biceps; "Calm down Wufei..."  
  
Relena smiled sweetly, "Yes, do keep your mutt leashed, Hilde..." Quatre also put a restraining hand on Wufei's other arm. "Speaking of which, where is your gay lil friend? I haven't heard him yet; is he to embarrassed to show his face?" Wufei's eyes blazed and he strained against the hold his two friends had on him.  
  
"I have never had a problem showing my face, Relena." A cold voice interrupted from the doorway. "You on the other hand might want to stay out of the sun; it looks like you're beginning to develop wrinkles." The three friends starred at Duo; he looked strange. He looked almost dangerous.....  
  
"Why you filthy lil...."  
  
"Ah ah," Duo said walking forward to place a finger to Relena's lips; "Sticks and stones love, sticks and stones..." Relena slapped his hand away and raised her hand to strike him. Duo caught the hand mid-swing; Relena winced in pain.  
  
"Lets make sure we have one thing clear, _Miss Relena_...I have no love for you and it is only years of practice that are keeping me from seriously hurting you; however as you have pointed out on many occasions. I am no gentlemen. And since I am not, then things like politeness and not hitting ladies does not apply to me. So, I would advise you not to tempt my ire any further then you already have; I guarantee you won't like the results." He released her hand and brushed past her.  
  
"Wait until Milliardo hears of this," she hissed, cradling her wrist "You'll wish you had never been born..."  
  
Duo turned back to Relena, a truly evil smile on his face he opened his arms wide, invitingly; "I already wish I had never been born...you're brother can do nothing to me that has not been done before...so do send your sweet brother Missy, I look forward to our chat." Relena starred at Duo for a moment, then stormed out of the lounge. Normally the threat of her elder brother Milliardo sent her enemies scrambling. Now she really would tell her brother; and he would teach that Maxwell filth his place!  
  
Duo took a chair between Hilde and Wufei and sprawled himself across it. They were all looking at him like he had sprouted another head. He quirked an eyebrow at them, "What? Have I sprouted horns...or a second head even?"  
  
"I don't think I've ever heard you talk like that before. It's like you actually WANT Zech's to come kill you." Wufei stated. Duo grinned; "Can't kill what's already dead mate; besides, I've seen Zech's fight; he ain't so hot."  
  
"Duo I had a martial arts class with him; he packs a powerful punch." Hilde said, "He's sent several people to the hospital for insulting his sister..."  
  
Duo's grin turned decidedly cold and evil; "If he comes after me, I guarantee he'll regret it." The three stopped there. Duo obviously had a death wish; there wasn't anyone, besides possibly Heero and maybe Wufei who could beat Zech in hand-to-hand. Yet something in Duo's eyes made them hold their tongues. Wufei had not known that Duo had a sister till now, so perhaps there was more to Duo then meets the eye; Wufei would reserve judgment for later.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, the group broke up to head to their different classes; Hilde to Biology; Quatre to Psychology, and Duo and Wufei headed to their Mythology class. Together Wufei and Duo walked down the hall; Wufei telling Duo about his trip to China. Suddenly, and for no particular reason, Duo's attention was drawn to a young man walking the opposite direction; Duo caught a glimpse of a single cold green eye behind the curtain of brown hair. A shiver went up Duo's spine; he knew that look. That cold single-mindedness coupled with intelligence, it was the look that many of the greater predators had. The man walked past; his aura lashed out at Duo, seemingly of it's own accord; Duo in turn retaliated automatically. Both turned to glare at the other over their shoulders before continuing down the hall. Duo would have to keep an eye on that one; if he didn't know better he would say that the young man was a Hunter; but that was silly, there hadn't been a Hunter in Northwood in years. But he would have to warn Pheles, just in case...  
  
Can anyone guess who the nameless character is???? Lol, tell me what you think! 


	3. Say When

Eternal Darkness  
  
Sorry this has taken so long to post, I unfortunately have summer classes so I probably won't be updating that often. However, I am writing, I mean come on one can only listen so long to a guy talking about precalc II before your brain fries. Also this is Maxwell's Demon, I decided that the name didn't really apply anymore and I didn't much care for it, so I decided to make the title the same as the club's name. So enjoy!  
  
I unfortunately don't own the G-boys; if I did I would be much happier, wallowing in money. But I don't so don't bother suing; I don't have anything, I'm a poor college student people! Unless of course you want a couple blood thirsty dust bunnies....I got plenty of those. Comments are always appreciated....craved actually. REVIEWS!!! I NEED REVIEWS. Uh...sorry....I'm ok now. So please, review; let me know what you liked, what you didn't, the good, the bad and the ugly basically. However flames will be laughed at, so I wouldn't even bother.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
At the beginning of every semester at Northwood College, the richest student, one Quatre Raberba Winner, throws a party. The Semester parties are the most looked forward to by the students. It is held on a Friday night and continues until early Saturday morning; this is so that anyone working who wishes to come can arrive when they are off duty. Many, like one Duo Maxwell, get that night off.  
  
The atmosphere in the house was almost electric; Quatre had found the best DJ for the night, and the party was in full swing by the time Wufei and Hilde arrived. The music pulsed; the large rooms were filled of college students swaying to the rhythm of the music; many were holding a plastic cup half full of beer, or some other alcoholic beverage. In the center, clad in black, was Duo; he was surrounded by men and women alike; all wanting to be near the man who emitted such vibrant energy.  
  
"Ah, the pleasures of being bi...huh, Wufei?" Hilde stated, chuckling a bit at Duo's antics. Wufei snorted in reply. It was a well known fact that Duo was a very good dancer; the common yet unspoken consensuses among the students, was that Duo was THE best dancer in Northwood. He had the ability to become one with the music, causing even the straightest of men to stop and admire him. It was one of his gifts, and one that he thoroughly enjoyed. Duo caught sight of Wufei and Hilde almost as soon as they entered the house; which meant that while Duo was having fun, he was either a bit bored or anxious.  
  
"Hey guys," Duo said coming to stand next to them at the bar. Wufei noticed that he wasn't even sweating yet. "How did work go?"  
  
"Boring as hell;" Hilde said, she had the misfortune of working at a drug store. Wufei shrugged, he was a waiter at a seafood restaurant; things had been dull.  
  
"That sucks, but now that you're here this party can really start!" Duo said happily, pushing two cups of beer into his friend's hands then dragging them onto the dance floor. Hilde didn't know how long they danced before Wufei finally tired and voted to sit down. The others agreed and went to sit on the lounge pillows that Quatre had piled up in the corner. They settled themselves onto the pillows; Duo sprawled sideways across both Hilde and partially across Wufei. Absently Hilde ran her fingers through Duo's bangs. Duo made himself comfortable and started to purr. Hilde giggled and scratched Duo on his stomach. Duo stretched and purred some more; Wufei watched the fool, shaking his head. Duo was definitely and idiot. Suddenly, a wicked smile curved Wufei's lips; he glanced at Hilde, she looked up and saw the look; and an equally devilish grin spread across her face. Slowly, so not to disturb the blissfully Duo, Wufei began to scoot down, slowly inching his way towards Duo's feet. Hilde petted Duo and distracted him, all the while waiting for Wufei's signal. Finally, Wufei gave the 'signal' which was as simple as suddenly wrapping his arms around Duo's legs, and tickling his feet. Duo yelped and tried to sit up and knock Wufei away from his extremely ticklish feet. This is where Hilde came in, Hilde wrapped her arms around Duo's torso and began to tickle is very ticklish sides. Duo howled with laughter, thrashing this way and that, like a fish out of water, trying to get away from his tormentors. Hilde and Wufei hung on for dear life, trying to continue tickling Duo and not get kicked in the process. Unfortunately, Duo is a limber person, and some how managed to maneuver himself so that he could reach Hilde's thigh, and Wufei's side....both their most ticklish spots. Both Hilde and Wufei yelped and tried to squirm away; and yet trying top stay close enough to tickle Duo.  
  
Quatre searched for his three friends; he caught sight of them over by the pillows. Quatre took a deep breath and covered his face with a hand; the three baka's were in the middle of a tickle war. "Allah..." Quatre muttered shaking his head, then turning to look at his companion, "Come on, they're over here."  
  
Duo thrashed, trying in vain to dodge the questing fingers that were ghosting along his sides and tickling the hell out of him. Someone cleared their throat, "Uh, guys?" Quatre's voice asked the three paused for a moment in their war to look up at the blonde. They grinned, "Yo Q-man, nice party." Duo said smiling; Quatre smiled back then motioned to someone behind him.  
  
"Guys I'd like you to introduce a new student," he said, indicating the tall Latino man beside him; the man was young about twenty with piercing green eyes and short cropped gravity defying brown hair that covered one eye. The three rose to their feet; "guys this is Trowa Barton, Trowa this is Hilde (1), Chang Wufei, and Duo Maxwell."  
  
"Pleased to meet you Trowa," Hilde said smiling broadly and taking his hand. Wufei nodded when his name was said and shook Trowa's hand. Trowa paused in front of Duo, who was watching him with a suspicious look. Neither made a move to touch the other. Trowa watched Duo with as much suspicion as the long haired man was giving him. There was something about this man that made his instincts scream and the hair on the back of his neck raise. He kept his aura wrapped tightly around him, not wanting a repeat of earlier where his aura struck out at this same violet eyes man.  
  
Suddenly Duo smiled a large bright cheery smile; a smile that did not quite reach his eyes; he offered his hand to Trowa; "Welcome to Northwood...Trowa..." Trowa took his hand; he had the funny feeling that this Duo didn't believe his college boy act in the slightest.  
  
"I'm gonna go get something to drink, you want anything guys?" Both Hilde and Wufei wanted another beer. Duo left heading for the kitchen, he grabbed three cups and waited his turn. Duo had just gotten to the keg and started to fill up his cups when the night turned sour. The three people that Duo did NOT wish to see walked into the house. Duo's heart gave a painful lurch at the sight of Heero; if his body had not been frozen to the spot, he probably would have dropped his cups. Heero still looked good, no he looked drop dead gorgeous. Behind him walked the wicked pink bitch of the west and her brother the blonde bastard called the "Lightening Count". Duo ground his teeth, damn and he had been having fun too!  
  
Snorting softly, Duo stalked out of the room his beers in hand. He returned to his friends, Quatre and Trowa were still standing; Hilde and Wufei had sat down again. Duo handed the cups to his friends, and then remained standing. At the moment he knew that he would not be able to sit still, and he didn't want Wufei to deck him for squirming; plus this way he could still sway to the music. They talked, and for once Duo was quiet. He listened and commented but always kept half his mind alert on the rest of the room. It was because of this that Duo was aware of when Zechs had come up behind him, flanked by a smiling Relena and a sulking Heero.  
  
"What do you want Peacecraft?" Duo asked before Zechs had opened his mouth.  
  
"I'm just here to...talk...Maxwell." He replied, his voice friendly. Aware that suddenly everyone was watching them, Duo turned around knowing what was going to happen. Sure enough, as soon as he turned around Zechs slugged him in the stomach and then in the jaw. Duo fell into Hilde and Wufei who both leapt to their feet ready to defend their friend.  
  
Duo blinked; there was blood in his mouth. When was the last time he had tasted his own blood? Or in that fact, seen his own blood in a fight? Duo sat up and touched his lip, his finger came away smeared with blood. A manic grin spread across Duo's face and he threw back his head and laughed.  
  
Wufei heard Duo's laughter and worried that Milliardo's punch had knocked something loose in Duo's head. Zechs' eyes narrowed as Duo slowly came to his feet.  
  
"It's been a long time since I've seen my own blood in a fight; a very very long time." Duo stated, starring at his hand, he raised his eyes to and looked directly at Zechs. "Alright, Peacecraft, I told your sister that I'd fight you and said that I'd beat you. I don't particularly want to fight you tonight, but I don't lie, so if that is your wish, then I request that was step outside. No need to get blood on Quatre's nice carpet."  
  
Zechs turned and walked out of the house. Wufei grabbed Duo's arm as he began to follow the blonde man, "Maxwell are you INSANE?!?!" he growled. Duo looked directly at Wufei, then pointedly down at his hand; "Let go 'Fei." He said; his voice held an edge to it, one that Wufei had never heard in Duo's voice before. Wufei blinked, he had never seen such a dark look in Duo's eyes before either, it was almost like a shadow had moved behind his eyes. Hilde caught Wufei's arm and pulled him away. It had been years since that look had come into Duo's eyes, she had seen it before, when she had first met him years ago in high school, when he had first come off the streets.  
  
Wufei glanced at Hilde and blinked again, Hilde was watching Duo like one might imagine a bird watching a snake; she was scared. Hilde, the woman who could and often did defy the largest and strongest of men, was terrified of her best friend?  
  
Duo shook himself free and calmly almost leisurely walked out to the waiting Milliardo. Everyone scrambled outside to form a grand audience. Windows were opened and students hung out eager to see the fight.  
  
Milliardo was already outside, his jacket in the hands of Relena. Duo sauntered out, not looking ruffled in any way. Duo jumped off the steps, the crowd surged to occupy the spot he just left. Hilde and Wufei elbowed their way to the front followed closely by Quatre and Trowa.  
  
Duo shrugged off his black and red over-shirt, leaving only a black muscle shirt beneath; he handed the shirt to Hilde; she caught his hand. "Be careful Duo." She whispered, he grinned and winked then walked out into the yard, Milliardo followed.  
  
Neither opponent spoke; they stopped and faced each other. Zechs began jumping around like a boxer, his arms up ready to fight. _He really looks silly like that _Duo thought, amused. Then he closed his eyes and raised his face to the moon, briefly he allowed himself to listen to its soothing song as he centered himself. He called to a part of himself that he had buried long ago, when he had come to live in this little town. For years Duo had refused to indulge in his love of fighting; and now, that love of battle and the confidence that he was one of the best fighters, came bubbling to the surface, however it was followed by an even darker power. Quickly Duo cut off the darkness; it called to him seductive and deadly wanting the blood of the man who dared challenge him; but, no, such force was not needed. Duo ignored the voice as it whispered to him, louder then it normally was since he was readying for a fight. Duo could sense Milliardo's impatience and confidence; Duo was looking forward to smashing that arrogant confidence to dust. It would be good to be able to fight again.  
  
"Praying won't help you any Maxwell..." Zechs growled, Duo smirked and lowered his head. His eyes blazed with bright violet fire.  
  
"Say when...(2)" Duo said falling back into his old habits. It was so easy to just slide back into the life he led before Pheles and he had left the gangs to start s new life. How he had missed the thrill, the excitement, and the camaraderie he had experience in the gangs, but deep down he had missed this the most, the fights, the challenges, the battles, the sheer violence that his other half thrived in; and now for one night he could enjoy it again. For one night he could return to the glory of what he once was. An evil smile spread across Duo's face, for one night, Shinigami walked the earth once more.

Sorry I had to punch Duo there, it had to be done. Duo's not some one who fights for no reason; you have to give him one, even if it's a small one....but don't worry, Duo will get even....  
  
(1) I have absolutely no idea how to spell that girls last name, so instead of butchering her name, I just won't mention it. I think everybody knows who Hilde is.  
  
(2) This is a quote from Tombstone; Doc Holiday says it when he's in a gun fight. 


	4. The Fight

I unfortunately don't own the G-boys; if I did I would be much happier, wallowing in money. But I don't so don't bother suing; I don't have anything, I'm a poor college student people! Unless of course you want a couple blood thirsty dust bunnies....I got plenty of those. Comments are always appreciated....craved actually. REVIEWS!!! I NEED REVIEWS. Uh...sorry....I'm ok now. So please, review; let me know what you liked, what you didn't, the good, the bad and the ugly basically. However flames will be laughed at, so I wouldn't even bother.  
  
Authors Note: Here you are my faithful fans; you called for blood and so I give it to you. The much awaited chapter of Zechs versus Duo...round one _ding ding_ **FIGHT!** Hope you like it!

Side note: I'm happy I got my very first flame!!!! _snicker snicker_ and as I stated above in my disclaimer, it's time to laugh at the flame!

"you don't honestly think people like this, do you? stop doing stupid stuff. this is my favorite show, and I don't appreciate people being idiotic when it comes to the G-boys."

Now miss daydreamer, I do honestly think ppl like this, otherwise why do I have about 18 other reviews? so **HA HA HA**!!!

Alright on with the fic!

* * *

Chapter 4  
  
Milliardo began circling, Duo followed suit, moving with the deadly grace of a hunting cat.  
  
Zechs slide forward intent on breaking Duo's jaw. Duo saw it and ducked, coming up under Zechs' guard and catching him in the chin. Zechs stumbled backward barely managing to block as Duo attempted to take his head of with a high kick. Zechs stumbled again, and again he barely managed to block as Duo went for his face, raining down blow after blow moving faster then Zechs could keep up with.  
  
Wufei watched in awe, Duo fought like a demon; never letting up, showing no mercy and showing no indication that he was getting tired. "I never knew," Wufei muttered, "I've been in several gym classes with him and I never would have guessed..." Duo's heel caught Zechs in the jaw with a beautiful backward roundhouse kick. Zechs toppled to the ground; Duo stopped attacking, Zechs didn't move. _Could the fight be over already?_  
  
"The fight is mine." Duo stated; his friends surged forward just as Relena ran to her brother, who was slowly picking himself up. Hilde slugged Duo in the shoulder, "You scared the shit outa me!" she growled, hugging him. "Come on Hilde," Duo laughed returning her embrace, "It wasn't that bad..."  
  
All of a sudden, Zech roared with rage and threw himself at Duo and Hilde. Surprised despite himself, Duo pushed Hilde out of the way; something flashed silver in the moonlight. A knife. Zech had pulled a fucking knife! And it was aimed right at Duo's heart. Duo dodged enough to evade a mortal wound, but not fast enough for Zechs to miss completely. The knife plunged into Duo's thigh, burring itself up to the hilt and out the other side.  
  
Duo howled with pain, a howl that quickly turned into a roar of fury, as Dou's control snapped and the darkness that had been begging to be released rushed to the surface. Duo backhanded Zechs across the face, the blonde man went sailing across the yard to land ten feet away and slid another two feet. Duo jerked the blade from his thigh; his eyes were wild with fury. Zechs stumbled to his feet, dazed. Duo tossed the blade into the air and caught it by the blade; handling the knife with the experience of someone who had spent much time using them. Duo snarled, a pure animalist sound; Wufei blinked, was it just him or did Duo's teeth look longer....?  
  
"So," Duo snarled, his voice was silk and sharp as glass, "You want to play with knives, hmmm?" He threw the knife with practiced ease; it struck next to Zechs' foot burying itself up to the hilt in the soil. Duo reached behind his back and pulled two more knives from sheathes that no one knew were there. Hilde, Wufei, and Quatre starred; _Where the hell had those come from?!?!?!  
_  
Zechs slowly bent to pick up the blade, careful to keep his eyes on Duo. The second the blade left its earth sheath; Duo was on him. Zechs fell back, retreating, barely able to block the blows that Duo rained down upon him. Trowa watched with interest; something was tickling the back of his mind, something that he should remember...Trowa watched as Duo launched himself at the blonde man, moving just a bit faster then a normal human could. The dark aura that had clashed with his was now pulled close in, controlled in Duo's single minded intensity.  
  
Suddenly Duo's fighting pattern shifted ever so slightly. Zech was so occupied with Duo's flashing blades that he forgot to look out for other things. Duo's foot caught Zechs in the temple, sending him crashing into the trunk of a large maple tree. Recollection dawned on Trowa. He knew this fighting style; the use of blades as the primary weapon, as well as using other fighting abilities, seeming to interchange styles or even blend them together...it had been a trait of the Shadow Clan warriors, but the gang had disbanded some six or seven years ago. A second recollection struck Trowa like a thunderbolt. He knew this particular style of fighting, the speed and viciousness of the attacks then the kindness and cheerfulness way from the fight...but he had died hadn't he? The one called Duo Maxwell couldn't be the infamous Shinigami could he?  
  
Duo stalked over to the limp form of Zechs Merquise, then wrapping a hand around Zechs' throat, picked him up and slammed him against a tree and held him there. Zechs clawed at Duo's hand and arm, but Duo was unfazed.  
  
Trowa moved forward, "Shinigami stop!" Trowa called in the language of the clans, as he slowly walked toward the two men. Duo's head turned slowly; he starred at Trowa; his eyes were glowing. Trowa could clearly make out the three rings of color; blue, violet and silver, that all of his kind had. Trowa could feel the power of that gaze in the back of his mind.  
  
"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill him, Hunter." Duo, no Shinigami, replied in the same language, his voice a low growl.  
  
"Because, I'm not here to kill you and I don't particularly want to." Trowa stated, "Look around you, you're terrifying your friends, let him be. You've taught him his lesson."  
  
Shinigami laughed softly, Trowa saw the flash of a fang, "Why should I worry about you little hunter?" His voice was condescending as well as seductive.  
  
"Halflings aren't that hard to hunt." Trowa replied; his voice was cold with no hint of expression in it. Shingami's smile broadened, purposely showing Trowa his fangs.  
  
"Halfling I may be," he purred, "But the dark blood in my veins is of the oldest and most powerful, do not under estimate me, Hunter Trowa." There was a sarcastic edge to Duo's voice as he said Trowa name; and Trowa knew without a doubt, that he did not believe Trowa was his true name. "I have killed many hunters in my time..." he continued, smirking. Trowa glared at Duo; meanwhile Zechs had begun to turn blue.  
  
"DUO!" Heero's voice split the air, drawing Shinigami's attention away from his conversation with Trowa. Heero walked forward; Trowa felt Shinigami's focus snap toward the approaching Japanese man; there was pain and fury in his gaze. Trowa cursed silently, Shinigami had been considering releasing his blonde prey, now his grip tightened. Shinigami's lips curled into a snarl;  
  
"What do you want, Yuy?" He snarled, returned to the language of everyday life.  
  
"Let him down." There was a commanding tone in Heero's voice and an angry glint in his eyes. Three and a half months ago, Duo might have quailed at that look, but now with his dark power humming through his veins and a cold rage burning in him, all Duo/Shinigami did was laugh. It was a low evil sounding laugh that made Trowa's skin break out in gooseflesh.  
  
"You want him Yuy?" Shinigami asked, a smile curving his face, "then you can have him!" Shinigami flung Zechs directly at Heero; the blonde connected solidly with the surprised Japanese man, knocking them both to the ground, neither moved. Relena ran over and knelt by them, tears streaming down her pretty face. Shinigami lifted his lip in a sneer, then turned and started toward Trowa. The Hunter tensed as the braided man walked up beside him and paused, looking straight in front of him.  
  
"I know why you're here Hunter," he stated in the clan tongue, "and I recommend that you disobey that order. If you go after her, not only will you have her to contend with but you will have me as well. I was merciful this time Hunter, it won't happen again. I am Shinigami for a reason. If you go after my sister, then I will kill you. Don't force me to hurt a friend to help my blood." Then he strolled off into the night, disappearing into the darkness. Trowa heard a motorcycle start up down the hill and a single light came on, then the bike moved out onto the road and was gone around the trees. Hilde, Wufei and Quatre ran over; "What the hell was that about?!" Wufei demanded, annoyed that this stranger shared something with his Duo, even if it was something as insignificant as a language. Trowa glanced at Wufei, but remained silent. "The idiot forgot his coat." Hilde muttered absently; still somewhat shocked by the fight. Quatre came to stand next to Trowa, looking him over. "I'm alright, lil one." Trowa said giving the blonde angel a small smile; Quatre returned the smile with one of his own bright sunny ones. Everyone began to file back inside to discuss the fight and continue the party; leaving Relena, Zechs and Heero out on the front lawn. If they noticed that no one stayed to help them or even offered to help, they did not voice their complaint; they just staggered to their feet and left in Relena's tacky pink limo.

* * *

Duo pulled into his sister's driveway, then glancing around, he leapt up onto the balcony. He was tired and his leg needed tending; regaining control on the way there had taken quite a lot out of him. Pheles was lying on the large mahogany bed, a book in hand and a first aid kit on the night stand next to the bed. He gave her a small smile.  
  
"I sensed that you were hurt." She was all she said, and for that Duo was thankful. Now that he was calmer he felt slightly guilty for what he had done to Zechs....but only slightly. After years of living in the clan's harsh environment, Duo's conscience was almost non-existent.  
  
Pheles tended Duo's wounds with gentle and knowledgeable hands. This was not an unheard of occurrence. They had done the exact same thing for years; one of them would get hurt in a fight, the other tended the wounds. At one time there had been three of them, but their brother had died, leaving them to tend to themselves. Duo winced a little as Pheles bandaged the wound. He wasn't worried, it was not a serious wound by his standards, it would be fine in a couple days.  
  
"Now you must sleep lil brother." Pheles said softly, her voice was soft and silky like rose petals in the wind. Duo could feel the press of her mind against his..._SLEEEEEP_....she whispered into his mind; and he obeyed, his mind slipping into the dark dreamless depths of sleep.

* * *

Ok so how was it??? Did Duo kick Zechs' ass enough for you? Review Review!


	5. Pheles

Eternal Darkness

I unfortunately don't own the G-boys; if I did I would be much happier, wallowing in money. But I don't so don't bother suing; I don't have anything, I'm a poor college student people! Unless of course you want a couple blood thirsty dust bunnies....I got plenty of those. Comments are always appreciated....craved actually. REVIEWS!!! I NEED REVIEWS. Uh...sorry....I'm ok now. So please, review; let me know what you liked, what you didn't, the good, the bad and the ugly basically. However flames will be laughed at, so I wouldn't even bother.

Special thanks to: K, Nightcrwls, lilldevils, Chibis Unleashed, Kitsunes Shinigami, Merlin, Makeyourselfduo, and Punk-Rock['s Sk8ter chic and everyone else for the reviews!

Chapter 5

Duo was not in class on Monday, nor had his friends been able to get a hold of him. "I hope he's ok." Quatre said softly as the three friends and Trowa sat on the front steps of the college.

"Isn't there anyway we can get a hold of him?!" Wufei asked, a touch of annoyance in his voice. Hilde shook his her head, "No, he's not answering his cell phone and we have no idea where his sister lives or what the number is..."

They sat there for a long time talking about the fight and what little they actually seemed to know about Duo's past; which meant that Hilde did most of the talking.

"Even at fourteen he was secretive about his past," Hilde said, "He appeared in high school, this rough and tough city kid. He looked like some wild thing; he didn't care who you were if you pissed him off he'd be up in your face asking if you wanted to fight. There were a few fools who took him up on it when he first got here, but after the first month, Duo had carved out a place for himself. He was not one to mess with. I met up with him in an English class. He wrote this beautiful poem about what happens when you die, when he sat down he seemed more subdued then normal, so when class got out I followed him to his locker and asked him about it. He avoided the question and we started talking and then hanging out. He tried so hard to be a normal teenager; hanging out with friends, going to the movies, school, work...it all seemed so new to him, like he never had those things. It was like dealing with a child, almost. Everything fascinated him. He knew weapons though; he knew weapons and fighting, computers and machines. It was almost like he had never had a childhood, like he had been fighting and on the run all his life and he had only now gotten free of it all."

Unknown to the four young people a shadow exited the college. Sensitve ears caught the softly spoken words and golden eyes alighted on the four. The owner of those eyes smiled and moved closer to the group.

"It was so funny the first time I took him to a dance club. I swear I though he was gonna die! It freaked him out at first because of how many people there were; but after he got use to it he looked like he had died and go to heaven!"

The shadow smile broadened and she laughed softly at the memory. Duo had come to her apartment then, practically drunk off the emotions of the people from the club. His enthusiasim that night had given her the idea to create her own. Luckily she had accumulated quite a bit if money over the centuries. The sound of her laughter caused the one with the strange hair style to turn toward her; he scrambled to his feet. She could hear his heart rate increase. She smiled, _this must be the Hunter_, she thought The blonde looked at him, "Trowa whats wrong?" Trowa didn't answer, he just stared warily at her. _No doubt thinking that my kind aren't suppose to be awake much less walking around in broad daylight._

The others turned to see what Trowa was starring at. Behind them a figure stood, the light of the fading sun glared off the glass door behind the figure, cuasing the person to be siloetted in a golden glow. Wufei blinked, the figure looked familiar, the way they stood, the slight tilt of their head... "Duo?" the dark haired man asked, then the door closed and the glare was gone. A woman stood before them, realizing it wasn't their friend, Wufei also stood, "Can we help you miss?" Her smile broadened.

"You must be Wufei, "She said her voice was as sweet as honey, "Duo speaks highly of you."

Wufei blinked, slightly startled at this woman knew his name. Trowa glanced t him. _Didn't they know who that was?!?! Weren't their instincts screaming at them to run?!_ Trowa turned back to the stranger, tensed and ready to bolt.

"You're Pheles, aren't you?" Hilde asked sizing up this strange woman. She did indeed look like Duo, but her eyes were covered by dark sunglasses; and she seemed like she was taller then Duo. Her dark hair was pulled back from her face in a loose bun, hair trailed down her neck in soft waves, giving the impression that it was only shoulder length. She was dressed in black pants and a red tank top, black and red seemed to be a family theme.

Pheles smiled, careful not to show too many of her teeth, "How did you guess?"

"I recognized you voice."

"Of course, you must be Hilde." Pheles held out her hand and Hilde took it, "It's a pleasure to meet you after all these years and be able to finally put a face to the voice. You have no idea how much you have helped my brother."

They dropped hands and Pheles reached up removed her sunglasses, placing them on top of her head. The movement reminded them all of Duo.

"I really didn't do anything, Pheles." Hilde protested, blushing slightly. Pheles smiled her hazel eyes glittered in the bright sunlight.

"You've done far more then you think, my chica." She stated, Hilde smiled up at her and shook her head;

"I didn't do anything, I was just his friend." Hilde was confused, she hadn't done anything special, only what anyone else would've done...right?

"Exactly. Duo didn't have many friends growin' up. All he had was his brother and myself. Then our brother was killed and I was all that he had left. You were the first person he trusted after me. You have no idea how much you have done to help him. You may not know a lot about his past, but you, with the help of your friends here, have healed a lot of the wounds he had. I am forever indebted to you, my dear." Hilde blushed a bright cherry red. Wufei blinked, starring hard at Pheles, she didn't appear to be much older then themselves, yet when she spoke she seemed much older.

"Do one of you have a pen on you?" Pheles asked. Absently Quatre handed her one, their fingers brushed and Quatre's eyes widened. He starred at Pheles for a second; Hilde didn't seem to noticed, however Wufei did. Pheles took the pen with a muttered thanks and began writing a piece of paper.

"Duo's going to be staying at home a couple days while his legs heals." Pheles stated handing the pen back to Quatre. Then indicating the books she carried,, "This is his homework." She smiled wickedly, a smile Hilde quickly shared knowing how much Duo hated homework. Then Pheles handed the piece of paper to Hilde, "This is Dou's new cell phone number, he had to change it because he kept getting prank calls. The other number is my number in case you can't get a hld of Duo using his. If you could try not to use my number unless it's an emergency. I know you guys have probably been a bit worried 'bout him. Feel free to call whenever you like."

Hilde smiled, "Thanks." Pheles nodded and began to walk away; "Later guys..." she called over her shoulder. "Hey!" Wufei called, walking over to where Pheles had stopped. "How is Duo now? You get to see him more then us...how is he taking being...you know...single? I know he's not as 'fine' as he keeps saying."

Pheles regarded the human male before her carefully. How much should he tell him? Would Duo even want this boy to know how not 'fine' he really was? No, Duo needed someone else besides her to lean on. He needed someone outside of his 'family' to understand him and help him; other wise when the change came at the end of the year, Duo would loose to the darkness that was in his soul...

"I won't lie to you, Chang Wufei," Pheles stated, her voice void of emotion, but her eyes filled with sadness. "It hurt him VERY deeply when he caught that bastard Yuy with Relena. He was not 'fine' for several months. It had taken all his will power not to kill them both, as well as himself. So when he came to me he was in bad shape. He had bouts when he was the person that Hilde had helped shape; queit, withdrawn, crying, depressed...things like that. But then he would have times when he returned to the safety of his old self; and would resort to violence. Heavens only know how much damaged he's caused to my house in these past couple months. That's why he hasn't left me yet; he's not quite ready. You've witnessed what happens when his old personality comes to the surface. It tends to be....messy to say the least. Thankfully he didn't kill that fool the other night."

"Duo really wouldn't kill someone would he?!" Wufei asked shocked that the cheerful, gentle Duo could fight much less kill. Pheles gave him another small sad smile; one that said that there was a lot that he didn't know and didn't understand, suddenly she looked ancient and very tired.

"There's a lot you don't know Wufei; there are things Duo has seen and done that would break another person and send them screaming to mommy. When you've known Duo long enough, you will believe Duo is capable of anything." Pheles turned to leave, but paused and looked at him over her shoulder; "Give him a call tonight Wufei, I think he might like to hear from you..."

Then she walked away. Wufei stood there a moment, watching Pheles. He still couldn't wrap his mind around the though of Duo being capably of killing someone. Then again, it also seemed like Duo hadn't always been like he is now. Both Hilde and this Pheles enigma had stated it. Wufei worried, he cared about the braided baka quite a bit; probably more then was healthy, and certainly more then he was willing to admit at the moment. Wufei shook his head and returned to his friends. Both Quatre and Hilde looked at him expectanly since they had not heard the conversation being held by Wufei and Pheles. However Wufei did not seem to notice their inquiring looks, being absorbed in his thoughts. The two friends shrugged, they knew that in time Wufei would tell them. They would not worry yet.

In the distance the Northwood Baptist Church bell began to toll 3 o'clock, signaling the group that it was time to get moving. They broke up, each taking the number down that Pheles had given them, each intending to call Duo that night. Hilde and Quatre returned to their classes; Wufei went off to work, and Trowa went his own way.


	6. Hunters and Eternal Darkness

Eternal Darkness/ Maxwell's Demon

I unfortunately don't own the G-boys; if I did I would be much happier, wallowing in money. But I don't so don't bother suing; I don't have anything, I'm a poor college student people! Unless of course you want a couple blood thirsty dust bunnies....I got plenty of those. Comments are always appreciated....craved actually. REVIEWS!!! I NEED REVIEWS. Uh...sorry....I'm ok now. So please, review; let me know what you liked, what you didn't, the good, the bad and the ugly basically. However flames will be laughed at, so I wouldn't even bother.

Chapter 6

The room was dark; its occupant had not bothered with the lights. At exactly 30 minutes past the hour; his vid-phone rang. The young man answered the phone; an image of a man in a rumpled black business suit appeared before him. The man was thin, he looked almost hawkish; his skin was pale; piercing ice blue eyes starred directly at him, partially hidden behind his unkempt black hair.

"Well," the man growled, his face was hidden mostly in shadow; "what have you to report?"

The young man, who was in fact one of the best Hunters the agency had; suppressed the urge to growl. He was beginning to seriously dislike this man, this "Mr. Wolfe".

"The target has been sighted." The young Hunter stated his voice perfectly neutral none of his dislike leaking out, "However, this will be more difficult then originally thought. You neglected to mention the target's position in the city."

"And this somehow complicates matters?" Mr. Wolfe asked annoyance evident in his voice, "I don't see how a few humans' views really are a complication."

"As I'm sure you are well aware of, Wolfe, it is not merely humans that associate with the target. The humans are not the complication; the complication is that you did not mention the fact that she is the Master of this city. THAT is what complicates this assignment. Dealing with a Master is far different then dealing with one of their underlings. I shall have to speak with my employer about this matter; Mr. Wolfe. You shall receive word when a decision has been made." Ignoring the man's protests, the hunter cut the connection. Then he waited a few seconds, and dialed his employer. A woman with light brown hair pulled back into a bun, appeared on screen.

"What have you to report?" She asked the lights glinted off of her glasses, making them opaque.

"It seems that what we originally thought is not correct. The vampire known as Metastopheles is not an underling; she is a Master, not only a Master but THE Master of this city. She owns a night club on the out skirts of town. It seems to cater to both the undead and mortals. There are few cases of missing persons in this town and none led to her. As far as I can tell; this town doesn't even realize they have a Master Vampire in their midst."

"I see;" the woman said, her voice was cold and calculating; "I shall have to have a word with 'Mr. Wolfe'. Continue observing until given further instructions."

"Understood; Barton out."

­­­

* * *

Wufei picked up the phone; it had been a week since Pheles had given them Duo's number. He had gotten to speak with the baka once, the rest of the time the line was busy or he got Duo's voice mail. He dialed the number again; "Heya people! This is Duo's cell, I obviously can't come to the phone right now, so leave your name and number and I'll get back to you.....chow babe!"

Wufei swore for a couple moments in his native tongue, and put the receiver down. Tomorrow there was an exam in their Mythology class and Duo had not been in class for a week because of his leg. Wufei didn't even know if Duo even knew there was an exam! And their teacher, Mrs. Smith, had told him in no uncertain terms that if Duo missed this exam that she would fail him; injury or not. Wufei glanced at the other number written on the piece of paper. Pheles had said only for emergencies...would this qualify as an emergency?

Wufei snatched up the receiver and dialed the number, the phone rang;

"Eternal Darkness, this is Cherry what can I do for you?" a woman's voice purred over the line, Wufei could hear loud music pulsing in the background.

Panicked, Wufei barely managed to mutter, "Um...sorry wrong number..." before hanging up. Eternal Darkness? What the hell was Eternal Darkness???

Wufei tried Duo's number a couple more times all with the same result; the voicemail. It was almost 9 o'clock, Wufei sighed. If Duo failed this class then he would have to repeat it next semester and wouldn't be able to get his degree in Mythological Studies; last time Wufei checked that was still important to the fool.

Wufei dialed Pheles' number again, Cherry's voice answered.

"Hi, yes...um..." On impulse Wufei asked, "I was wondering where are you were located?" He paused and took down the directions, "Thank you."

Wufei looked at the directions; it wasn't a long drive, maybe fifteen minutes; going the speed limit. But...since he never did go the speed limit then it probably would only take ten or so. "Ah what the hell, I've got nothing better to do." He muttered, walking over to his closet. He pulled out a black leather jacket and shrugged it on, then he dragged out his black boots and, out of habit, he slide a knife into the back of his faded black jeans. Outside Wufei by passed his car and went for his latest Christmas present from Quatre. The previous year, Quatre had decided to give them all motorcycles, "crotch-rockets" as they are commonly referred too, as presents. Duo had gotten a solid black bike, Hilde a dark purple one with blue flames, and Wufei had gotten a blood red bike with a black dragon along the sides. It had been their favorite present that year, and the four of them had gone riding together many times, enjoying the scenery and weather of Northwood. Needless to say, it is sometimes nice to have one of your best friends be the richest guy in the whole town.

Wufei slide on a matching red helmet and started her up. The bike roared to life, Wufei pulled out and sped off toward the edge of the city. Eight minutes down the road, Wufei paused in front of a large black iron gate. Wufei could barely make out a mansion through the fog that seemed to have settled across the grounds. A chill went up Wufei's spine; ignoring the unease feeling in his stomach, Wufei rolled his shoulders and headed up the driveway. His bike seemed unusually loud in the darkness that surrounded the building. Wufei parked his bike and walked towards the door with a neon light that stated "Eternal Darkness" in bright pink letters. He could hear the beat of the drums and bass from were he stood. At the door there stood two bouncers, Wufei fingered the ID in his pocket.

"Excuse me," He said, proud that his voice didn't shake with the nervousness he felt, "Do you by chance know if Duo Maxwell is here?"

"Neva heard of him, kid." One of the twin bouncers said, though Wufei was damned if he could tell which.

"Then how about his sister, Pheles?" This earned Wufei a pointed look from the two men.

"Are you going in or not, human?" one of them asked with a smirk. The instincts that had been screaming at him to turn back since he pulled up in front of the gates began to shriek in earnest. Wufei took a step back.

"And, who might this delectable bit of flesh be?" a woman's voice purred from behind him. Wufei turned; behind him stood a gorgeous woman. She was small, but she had curves in all the right places and blood red hair the tumbled down her shoulders and framed her face, emphasizing her big silver-green eyes. Wufei narrowed his eyes slightly; something was definitely off about this lady.

"He's lookin' for someone named Maxwell." The bouncer said. Something flashed behind the woman's eyes;

"Maxwell; as in Duo Maxwell?"

"Yes," Wufei said, a bit wary, "You know him?"

The woman gave him a big bright smile, "Why he's a good friend of mine. Come with me, I'll take you too him." Glancing back at him to see if he was following her, she smiled again, "By the way, my name is Blaze."

Against his better judgment, Wufei followed the strange woman into the club. The music pounded around him, strobe lights flashed giving the crowd of moving bodies a ghostly quality. Wufei felt his skin prickle, he felt like he was surrounded by people wanting to hurt him. Wufei noticed that the eyes of everyone he passed focused on him, some even paused in their dancing to watch him; the light reflected off their eyes making them glow. _Creepy contacts_ he thought; he felt like he was a deer in a pack of wolves...

Blaze stopped by some cushions in the back corner, Wufei stopped as well, looking around for any sign of Duo. There wasn't any.....


	7. He's MINE

Eternal Darkness

I unfortunately don't own the G-boys; if I did I would be much happier, wallowing in money. But I don't so don't bother suing; I don't have anything, I'm a poor college student people! Unless of course you want a couple blood thirsty dust bunnies....I got plenty of those. Comments are always appreciated....craved actually. REVIEWS!!! I NEED REVIEWS. Uh...sorry....I'm ok now. So please, review; let me know what you liked, what you didn't, the good, the bad and the ugly basically. However flames will be laughed at, so I wouldn't even bother.

Eternal Darkness

Chapter 7

Duo walked along the balcony, watching the surging bodies below him, unaware that his friend moved beneath his feet. Duo listened to the music and adjusted his jacket, absently fingering the cross at his neck.

"Shinigami," a young wolf called, "You're up in ten." Duo began heading back toward the back stage area. Suddenly he paused, it was very light, a familiar scent. Duo leapt up onto the balcony railing and scented the air. He smelled the earth scent of werewolves and other shifters, the scent of death left by vampires....wait there...the scent of incense and jasmine, the scent was familiar...he knew it....where did he know it from?

* * *

"Alright onna," Wufei growled, annoyance mingling with unease, "I don't see Duo anywhere..."

Blaze turned and looked at him; her eyes seemed to glow....no they WERE glowing. So were a couple other people. Wufei began to back up trying to head for the exit.

"Oh where do you think you are going, sweetness?" She asked; her voice was like poisoned honey, goosebumps formed on his skin. Why was he alarmed? He was safe...he had nothing to fear. He was a mere mortal...prey to a goddess like her...she would be a kind master.....

Suddenly Wufei's thoughts shuddered to a stop. _PREY???? MASTER????_ Wufei's will surged under the woman's power; the pride that got him into the most trouble came billowing to the surface. Wufei's eyes went wide, his eyes blazed with their own unique fire. He leapt away, simultaneously drawing his knife and slashing at the woman, who had suddenly gotten extremely close.

"No one is my Master!" Wufei snarled, falling into a fighting crouch, all of his senses going into over drive. Blaze blinked in amazement, one pale perfect hand going to her check; it came away red.

She growled; sounding more like a snarling dog then a human, her eyes blazed three individual colors, all clearly visible, dark green, lime green and yellow. She lifted he lips in a snarl; displaying her half-inch long white fangs. Wufei's pulse raced, no one should have freaking teeth like that; and they were growing right before his eyes. A low rumble followed, Wufei glanced around; they were surrounded; and they ALL looked hungry. Wufei suddenly knew, without a doubt, he was going to die. But he was a member of the Dragon Clan, and he would be damned if he went down with out a fight! Non-human or not, Wufei would give these creatures a run for their money. Blaze leapt forward; Wufei faced her an evil smile curling his lips.

* * *

Duo crouched on the balcony railing, watching the fight that had broken out on the floor, distracting him from his thoughts. Leaning over to the vampire next to him, "What happened?"

"As far as I can tell," the man replied, "it's Blaze again, sir. SHe lost control of her prey...it's already killed two it seems. And I think it's a human, no less."

A yell from the human split the air. Duo tensed, standing up on the railing to get a better view. That had sounded like Wufei...but it couldn't be? Wufei didn't know where this place was....it couldn't be it? The familiar scent wafted to his nose, incense and jasmine....suddenly he recognized that scent. It was Wufei's scent! Duo caught sight of Blaze's "prey" as a large man pinned him in a corner, holding him tight and exposing his neck. Duo could clearly make out the golden skin, made pale by the lights, and the raven black hair that fell around his face. Wufei. Fury erupted in Duo and without a thought, he leapt into the fray.

* * *

Wufei knew he had killed two of his attackers. Not that it helped him now. He struggled in the grip of the man who held him. It was useless; his captor had the strength of ten. Wufei felt his head being forced to the side exposing his neck. He struggled harder, he knew death was coming for him, he could sense it. Blaze stepped forward, smiling sweetly; she leaned forward as if to kiss his neck. Wufei closed his eyes, resigning to the fact that he had lost.

Suddenly there was an outraged shriek and Blaze's presence was ripped away. Wufei's eyes snapped open. Another of the creatures attacked the man whom had thrown Blaze aside; its head disappeared in a spray of red. The arms around him tightened, Wufei couldn't breath! A figure came into view; dressed in tight black clothing; Wufei could barely make out what appeared to be a braid swinging at his back. The man's eyes were glowing, just like those Wufei had just fought; midnight blue, violet and silver all swirled together. The man walked forward with confidence; the arms tightened again.

"He's mine, Shinigami!" the man holding him snarled.

"Not if I can help it." The one called Shinigami stated, "You know the law here, you can not take a human if they are not willing."

"I claim him!" the man snarled in return.

"Release him." Shinigami stated, his voice deadpan, yet there was a unspoken threat that hung in the air. The man holding Wufei backed up again, coming up against the wall. Wufei felt the man shake his head.

"Release. Him. Jager." Shinigami repeated.

"NO!!!!!" Shinigami moved faster the Wufei could follow; his clawed hand shot past Wufei's face and wrapped around Jagar's throat. Wufei felt his feet leave the ground as Shinigami picked them both up by Jagar's throat. Wufei looked at Shinigami's face, suddenly what little breath he had caught in his throat.

Duo.

There was no mistaking that face, now that the shadows weren't hiding it. If Duo noticed Wufei's stare, he ignored it, instead he smiled displaying his teeth in a feral grin.

The arms around Wufei loosened and then let go completely. Wufei tumbled to the floor. Carefully holding his wounded arm, he scrambled to his feet; blood ran freely from his arm where a set of claws had caught him. Shinigami dropped Jagar; then he deliberately turned his back on the man and moved toward Wufei.

"Jagar called him Shinigami! You can't take him!" Blaze yelled her yellow-green eyes full of fire. Shinigami merely looked at her.

"I revoke my claim," Jagar said, still kneeling on the floor. If Blaze wished to challenge Death itself then so be it. He didn't want anything to do with it; he did not have a death wish.

"Then I claim him!" Blaze snarled, annoyed by Jagar's apparent cowardice.

"Are you challenging me Blaze?" Shinigami asked; his voice was low and soft, almost a whisper. Instantly the crowd surged away from Blaze and Shinigami; a circle formed around the two fighters. Someone grabbed Wufei and dragged him to the side.

"I challenge you Shinigami for the claim of that human!"

Shinigami smiled, "As you wish, I accept the challenge over the claim to the human, Chang Wufei."

* * *

dun dun duuuunnnnnnn......

Well my dedicated fans, I hope you liked it. I'll try to get the next couple chappies out soon. I already have them written, it's just a matter of typing it. Unfortunatly, I probably won't be getting anything updated soon...classes start on Monday. So please be patient, I'll try my best!


	8. Not Human

Eternal Darkness

I unfortunately don't own the G-boys; if I did I would be much happier, wallowing in money. But I don't so don't bother suing; I don't have anything, I'm a poor college student people! Unless of course you want a couple blood thirsty dust bunnies....I got plenty of those. Comments are always appreciated....craved actually. REVIEWS!!! I NEED REVIEWS. Uh...sorry....I'm ok now. So please, review; let me know what you liked, what you didn't, the good, the bad and the ugly basically. However flames will be laughed at, so I wouldn't even bother.

Special thanks to In thefire2002, Makeyourselfduo and cleoviper; you guys were the first to review! Thank you so much!!!! ......_Throws cookies to her fans_......... This is for you mates!

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­WARNING: this fight is quite violent( and bloody)....and Duo is very vicious and violent. If you don't like this sort of thing then I would advise you skip this chappie.

Chapter 8

Wufei could do nothing but stare. Here he was, being fought over by two people. While this might have secretly pleased him any other time...it was different this time. The fighters don't seem quite human; either of them, and one of the fighters was one of his best and only friends, one Duo Maxwell. Until a week ago, Wufei didn't think Maxwell could fight period; and now it turns out that Duo's not quite human?!?! Wufei's mind just could not wrap itself around this concept.

In the world of battles; this one was a no contest. Blaze should have known this and backed down; hell she should never have challenged Duo..._or is it Shinigami_? On some unseen signal both combatants attacked; Shinigami rushed forward in a blur of movement his claws extended and ready. Blaze shot a ball of fire from her palm; Shinigami effortlessly knocked it aside. Knowing she was defeated, yet unwilling to admit defeat, Blaze rushed to meet Shinigami's charge, drawing a blade from her belt. Blaze swung the blade down in a deadly arc; Duo blocked the attack with a blade that suddenly appeared down the length of his forearm. Metal clashed on metal. Then, in a motion to fast for Wufei to follow, Duo brought his other fist up into Blaze's abdomen. Blaze's eyes went wide and there was a surprised look on her face.

Shinigami jerked his arm down; Blaze gasped in pain and stumbled backward. Blood poured down Blaze's front from a hole in her torso. Shinigami held up his hand.

It took several moments for Wufei's shocked mind to register what Shinigami held; in that time Shinigami brought it to his mouth and bit a chunk out of it.

The bottom seemed to drop out of the floor. Duo...no Shinigami...had just...he had....he had just taken a bite out of...out of heart...Blaze's heart. Shinigami had somehow just ripped Blaze's heart out of her chest and eaten it. Wufei's vision swam...this was just too much....darkness pressed against his mind. _I'm going to pass out_ Wufei idly thought. A roar of outrage dragged Wufei's unwilling mind back into the present.

A tall blue haired man kneeled in front of Shinigami, he was holding the limp body of Blaze to his chest.

"You bastard!" the man snarled, eyes glowing red. He lunged at Shinigami with a roar of animalistic fury. If he had stopped to plan his attack, he would not have charged headlong into the waiting Shinigami. Blood sprayed as Shinigami dodged to the side and whipped his clawed hand up, neatly decapitating his opponent. The head rolled to a stop near Wufei's feet. Wufei's eyes seemed to be magnetized to the gruesome scene at his feet. Wufei began to breathe heavier, his breath coming in large fast gulps of blood scented air. Suddenly it was no longer a man's face that starred up at him from a puddle of red; instead it was a face from long ago; that of someone he had loved more then anything and had lost in a single well planned attack. Wufei's mind shuddered to a stop at the on rush of memories.

­

* * *

Shinigami glared at the crowd who surrounded him, daring anyone to come forward. No one did. Shinigami turned and walked over to Wufei, who was starring fixed at the severed head of Blaze's mate. Instantly Shinigami noticed that Wufei was close to hyperventilating. Quickly Duo wrapped a protective arm around his friend and dragged him off the floor; after that Duo had to all but carry Wufei upstairs into the guest room. Duo set Wufei down on the floor of the bedroom. Wufei didn't budge; he just sat there shaking and breathing hard, his flesh was ice cold to the touch. Duo could smell the terror on his friend. Duo reached out to touch Wufei's shoulder; the second Wufei felt it, his mind snapped into focus. And it focused on a single thought...a single memory....the Enemy was there. 

The blow caught Duo completely by surprise, knocking the Halfling backward. Instinctively Duo rolled backward out of range, coming up onto his feet in a fighting crouch. Wufei was on his feet; his eyes were not longer clouded by the mind numbing fear that had gripped him earlier; no now they held anger in them. Anger so old that it had burned itself down into his soul and kindled there; anger so intense that Wufei could not, at the moment, distinguish friend from foe.

"Wufei...?" Duo asked, working to keep his voice calm. He really did not want to hurt his friend, especially not Wufei. "Calm down, you're ok...it's me Duo..." Wufei stared at him for a moment; then blinked several times.

"Duo?" Wufei asked, he was confused. Where was he? What happened? Why did he hurt so badly? Wufei knelt on the soft carpet as a wave of nausea hit him.

"You ok, man?" Duo asked coming to kneel next to him. Wufei nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine, it always happens after a fight." Wufei said; he paused. Had he been in a fight? Wufei tried to remember...he didn't think...no, wait...yes he had. Wufei looked down at himself; he was spattered with blood, his shirt was torn in several different places and he hurt like hell. Yet, it felt like something wasn't right, like he was forgetting something. Wufei glanced at Duo's face; large concerned violet-blue-silver eyes stared back at him. Wufei blinked; when had Duo's eyes have silver in them? His gaze traveled down the rest of Duo's body; Duo's shirt was soaked, his hair was coated in sticky blood, his normally pale white arm was now red. Suddenly the events of the night came back in a rush; most of it was a blur, which was normal for Wufei during a fight. But three events stood out in his mind, bathed in the blood Duo now wore. Images flashed before Wufei's eyes; Duo ripping out Blaze's heart, Duo taking a bit out of it, then Duo decapitating a man with a swipe of his hand. Instantly Wufei felt ill; he quickly stumbled to his feet.

"Wufei?" Duo asked; Wufei could hear the concern in his voice, yet when Duo reached out to touch him, Wufei pulled out of reach. Duo stopped and stared at Wufei; what was the matter with him?

Duo took another step towards his friend and again Wufei moved out of reach; only this time the movement was steadier. Wufei was staring at him; his onyx eyes fixed on Duo, watching him for any sign of movement. _Just like a predator _Duo though, _He's watching me as if I was a predator to be feared..._ Duo took a deep shaky breath. "W-Wufei...?" Wufei didn't move; he just watched him. Duo could tell from his stance that his friend was ready to spring into any direction; to run like hell or to fight. Duo searched Wufei's face, resting on those eyes that stared so fixedly at him. He saw the one thing in the world he never wished to see in any of his friends eyes; fear. Wufei feared him. Duo couldn't take it, let strangers fear him, let his co-workers and Hunters fear him....just not his friends...not Wufei...dear gods not 'Fei.

Duo turned and fled from the room; away from those eyes. He charged blindly toward his room; he threw the door open and instantly slammed it behind him, locking it. Then with a strangled sob, he slid down the heavy oak door to sit on the floor.

­­

* * *

Pheles walked slowly to the guestroom door and opened it. Wufei sat on the floor on the far side of the room, leaning against a dresser. Wufei had his eyes closed; his breathing was slow and even. Pheles stepped inside and Wufei's eyes snapped open. In a single fluid motion, Wufei was one his feet and crouched ready for a fight. Pheles was taken aback slightly; then recalling exactly what had happened to the poor human that night; hell, she couldn't blame him for being a bit jumpy. 

"What do you want?" He asked; Pheles was surprised that his voice was so calm.

"Feeling a little better?" She asked; Wufei snorted, "Would you?" He retorted, relaxing a little. Pheles smiled sadly at him, "I'm sorry you had to find out this way Wufei. If it makes any difference, Duo would never hurt one of his friends."

Wufei's shoulders slumped, "I-I know that..." Wufei said, trying desperately to keep calm, it would not do to loose it again.

"But you're still afraid of him." Pheles stated, heaving a sigh.

"It's not that...I mean...I am...but...I....." Wufei said rapidly, the words tumbling out of his mouth, then; "Shit onna! I just saw my best friend rip a woman's heart out WITH HIS BARE HANDS!!!!!!!! Even if that was possible; then I saw him take a bite out of said heart!!...That's not natural...normal people do not do shit like that! Human's CAN'T do shit like that!!!!!"

"Well," Pheles said, "What if Duo's not human?"

Wufei blinked, "Beg your pardon?" he asked.

"I said, 'what if Duo's not human?'" she repeated her voice turning hard. Wufei swallowed; this was just too much, way to fucking much for one night.

"You've got to be kidding me..." Wufei said, his voice edging towards hysterical again, "You want me to believe Duo isn't human?! That's absurd. What else would he be? An alien?! Please!"

"You yourself just said that ripping a persons heart out with their bare hands and eating it wasn't human."

"Yeah...but....I didn't...I mean..." Wufei stammered, his mind thrown into chaos. That seemed to be happening a lot this evening. Wufei snapped his mouth shut. He was trapped between a rock and a hard place; arguing between what he knew to be true and what he was told was true. "So what exactly are you saying?" Wufei asked as calmly as possible, "That Duo's not exactly human?" If things kept on like this, he wasn't going to make it until morning, he was going to have a nervous break down, go stark raving mad, or something!

"I'm just asking you to consider it. Let Duo come in here and explain things to you." Pheles said; there was a definite pleading note in her voice. Wufei swallowed. Duo was his best friend, right? Did he really fear his best friend so much that he would pass judgment on him without letting himself explain? "Alright onna. As Duo's friend he deserves that much."

Pheles walked over to the bed and set down some towels and clothes. "Duo thought you might like to take a bath," she said, then she turned on her heel and left.

Pheles headed toward her shared bedroom. She knocked twice on the dark oak door.

_What? _Duo's pain filled voice asked, or rather demanded.

_Go talk to him _She said, her voice gentle, she felt Duo shake his head.

_No, I can't. I can't stand to see that look in his eyes again...._ Duo whispered; Pheles could feel the echo of Duo's pain.

_Go, _Pheles said, her voice holding a note of command in it _Explain things to him. He's a little scared, would you been with all that's happened tonight? But, then again, if I recall correctly; you too were scared....remember?_

Duo blinked; yes, he remembered, the first time he found out that his family was not human it had nearly devastated him. It had especially terrified his ten year old mind when he watched his older brother get shot, then stand up again and kill the man responsible for the injury. He nodded his head in agreement. Wufei was one of his best friends; he at least deserved an explanation before he left.

_Good, I'll be in the hall if you need me. Why don't you go and get a shower, Wufei is getting one now. It'll help calm you a bit. _Pheles said before she left.

Maybe things wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

Nyx: Now what some of you have been waiting for....the explaination of Duo's past and exactly who the heck Pheles is.....stay tuned for the next exciting chapter!!! Same bat time, same bat station.... 

Scarlet: Don't mind her, school just started so her minds a bit fried; plus she's tired. _Glances at her human _Very tired... Oh an please review...you know how much it pleases her. Good night folks.


	9. Even Duo Blushes

Eternal Darkness

I unfortunately don't own the G-boys; if I did I would be much happier, wallowing in money. But I don't so don't bother suing; I don't have anything, I'm a poor college student people! Unless of course you want a couple blood thirsty dust bunnies....I got plenty of those. Comments are always appreciated....craved actually. REVIEWS!!! I NEED REVIEWS. Uh...sorry....I'm ok now. So please, review; let me know what you liked, what you didn't, the good, the bad and the ugly basically. However flames will be laughed at, so I wouldn't even bother.

* * *

Chapter 9

Wufei stood with his forehead pressed to the side of the shower wall. Cold watered rained upon his back; the warm water having run out quite a while ago; but he didn't mind. The chill of the water helped to ground him and keep his focus on the here and now instead of on distant memories. Now was not the time to think about his own personal ghosts; he needed to listen to Duo with an open mind and try to except him. No there was no try...he would accept him. Duo was his friend...he knew that Duo was a good person. _But do good people rip out heart with their bare hands and take bites out of them??_ A nasty voice in his head whispered. Wufei turned from that thought. He would not...WOULD not jump to conclusions before Duo had explained. With his resolved strengthened, Wufei turned the water off and climbed out of the shower wrapping a towel around his waist and shoulders.

The bathroom was pleasant, not at all dark or threatening like the rest of the mansion. The walls were painted a bright turquoise with a banner of tropical fish near the top of the walls. The shower curtain was of three large, bright, cartoon-ish tropical fish swimming on a blue back ground with one or two strands of thick green seaweed. Even the carpet mats next to the tub and the sink were the tropical fish and the toilet seat was a tropical fish scene as well. It was an oddly peaceful and relaxing room. Above the tan sink was a large mirror. Immediately Wufei's eyes found the scars on his chest, a constant reminder of what he had lost, a constant reminder of when he almost met the REAL Shinigami. Deliberately Wufei turned from the mirror; now was NOT the time.

* * *

Duo sat on the edge of the bed, leaning against one of the bed posts. A lump of fear sat unpleasantly in his stomach. He was not looking forward to this. W_hat if he doesn't understand? What if he leaves? Or worse what if he hates me?! _Duo thought; he leaned down and picked up the glass of rum and coke that Pheles had made for him. The ice clinked against the glass, Duo's hands were shaking. He took a swallow and put the glass down; he had heard the shower turn off. Duo closed his eyes and took several deep calming breaths; he needed to calm down, he needed to be reasonable and alert. By the time Wufei opened the bathroom door; Duo was calm enough that he had stopped shaking. He glanced up at his friend.

And his breath caught in his throat.

Duo had never seen Wufei as anything but perfectly composed. Wufei never showed an inch of skin other then occasionally his arms. And never had Duo seen Wufei wet; he never swam and he never came to school with his hair wet from the shower. Never before had Duo seen him as he was at the moment.

Wufei stepped out of the bathroom; a pair of Duo's black jeans ridding low on his hips. He was shirtless; a few beads of water trailed down his chest. His head was tossed to the side as he rubbed the towel over his hair. A few scars marred his well defined chest; one drew Duo's eyes, a circular scar about a half inch across just above where Wufei's heart should be. Duo blinked several times. His mind was slightly fuzzy; but he knew that mark, having seen it many times before. Just as Duo was about to open his mouth, Wufei choose to notice him.

Wufei looked up at a small sound that came from the bed and started; Duo sat on the edge of said bed; his eyes were wide his mouth hanging open slightly, there was a tint of pink on his cheeks. Was Duo Maxwell blushing? Wufei looked down at himself, and then back up at Duo.

"What?" He asked; confused as to what caused Duo's reaction. Duo started at Wufei's voice; he blinked, shook his head and looked down, a definite blush creeping down his neck and heating up the tips of his ears.

Duo silently cursed; how the hell could he have been so stupid...Hell and damnation! He had been starring at him. He had been starring at Wufei of all people!!! Duo wanted more then anything at the moment to go slam his head repeatedly into something hard. _Why....how....ARRRRGH!...Wufei was straight for freakin' Pete's sake, now he's gonna think I'm interested. And I'm NOT! And he's going to get pissed and....!!!_

"Duo.....are you blushing?!?" Wufei asked. Duo paused in his mental berating of himself. Was that laughter he had heard in Wufei's voice?

"Oh Lord you ARE blushing!" Wufei said; there was definitely laughter in his voice. Duo glared at Wufei. "What did I do to warrant a blush from Duo Maxwell?" Wufei asked, grinning, there was a wicked twinkle in his onyx eyes that Duo did NOT like.

"I am not blushing!" Duo growled.

"Yes you are! You're whole neck is red, and your ear's are as bright as cherries!" Wufei countered.

"They are not!" Duo snapped. He felt his face heat up more. _Hell and Damnation, he's never going to let me live this down._

Wufei finished drying his hair, chuckling softly to himself. Duo refused to tell him why he had stared to blush so badly. It's not like he hadn't ever seen a half naked man before. He had been Heero's boyfriend for over a year; and Wufei knew that they had had lots of "fun" involving very little if any clothing. Wufei didn't press Duo on the matter, he'd find out soon enough. Besides he was content to just enjoy his small unintentional victory. For years Duo had done things that had made Wufei blush; hell with some of the things Duo had done, if Wufei had been an anime character he would have had a nose bleed! He had been trying for ages to find something that would make the braided fool blush; and now he had, and he wasn't quite sure what he had done. What could he have done? Duo acted as if he had been caught doing something he knew he shouldn't have been. Wufei blinked; had Duo been staring at him as he came out of the bathroom? Nah couldn't be. (ok ok so Wufei is a bit think headed)

Wufei hung the towel on the corner of the door, and then he quickly grabbed his hair-band and pulled his hair into a loose tail. He didn't exactly have the time to go in search of gel and slick it back. A few strands of hair fell into his face; he absently brushed them out of the way.

He went and sat on the opposite side of the bed from Duo and leaned his back on the bedpost. He cocked his head to the side and watched Duo for a few moments. Duo hadn't taken more then a couple sidelong looks at Wufei since he had begun blushing.

"So, what is it that you need to explain to me?" Wufei asked; Duo finally looked at him. Wufei saw the sadness in his eyes as Duo looked back at his feet.

"Pheles thought that I should...explain things to you and give you a chance to come to your own conclusions before you run away."

Wufei looked at Duo hard, "Why would I run away?"

Duo gave a small smile in the direction of his pale bare feet, "Because everyone else has."

* * *

Ok, I know that chapter was kinda short and that there was no real point, but I had to set up the next chappie some way. 


	10. The Beginning

Eternal Darkness

I unfortunately don't own the G-boys; if I did I would be much happier, wallowing in money. But I don't so don't bother suing; I don't have anything, I'm a poor college student people! Unless of course you want a couple blood thirsty dust bunnies....I got plenty of those. Comments are always appreciated....craved actually. REVIEWS!!! I NEED REVIEWS. Uh...sorry....I'm ok now. So please, review; let me know what you liked, what you didn't, the good, the bad and the ugly basically. However flames will be laughed at, so I wouldn't even bother.

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER INCLUDES VIOLENCE AND RAPE**

....You have been warned....

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Alrightly folks this is the beginning of Duo's past. I'm just going to start off directly with the story. I'm going to mainly write this in italics since most of it is Duo's memories. The parts that are in 'normal' text are when they are in the present talking. Hopefully that won't confuse anybody.

Special thanks to Ananda, Trinitytomoe, Precognition74, makeyourselfduo, Windy River, and inthefire2002; Thank you for reviewing!!! shows nice buffet table with lots ofyummy treats Help yourself to snacks!

Precognition74: At the moment Wufei is human...whether or not I'll keep him that way...i'm not sure....as for the other questions...I'll get to them later on in the story. That'll be coming up in Duo's past.

Chapter 10

"To start off with; I wasn't always known as Duo Maxwell. I sorta inherited that name along the way. When I was born, I was given the name Joseph Allen Richardson; and I kept that name for the first eight years of my life. I lived in the downtown district of Warrington city with my mother, father and my elder brother Phillip Austin. It wasn't the best conditions; but we were happy for the most part. My old man worked as a chef and my mom was a teacher. Phil was about seven years older then me, and naturally I idolized him. It's kinda funny now that I think 'bout it, Phil wasn't like other older bro's, he never found me to be a bother, or told me to go away. He always took care of me. Then one day; my folks were in a car accident comin' home from the store. They were hit by an 18 wheeler and killed instantly. In one night our lives shattered. Phil and me had no where to go; both our folks were only children and our grandparents were dead. So we became wards of the state and sent to a foster home. That was the worst. When we first got there they tried to split us up because most people didn't want a child my bro's age. But every time they separated us; we'd go nuts. Especially me; I would cause such a fit at my 'new home', that they returned me within two days sayin' I was possessed...

"_LET GO OF ME YOU STUPID BITCH!!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as my would-be parents dragged me into their home. I yelled, bite, screamed, scratched, cried, and kicked at anything within range. Lamps went crashing to the ground, pictures were knocked from walls, lips were bloodied and skin was bruised and scratched. Instead of using the toilet, I pee-ed against the wall, would take a dump right there in the room and then threw it at people. I wanted to go back to my brother...where was Phil? No one would tell me why he wasn't here, and why I was being taken away from him. So that night when they slept, I crept out of my room; I paused at the stairs listening. All I heard was the gentle snoring of the man who wanted me to call him 'dad'. Feh, he was not my father. My father was dead...and no one could replace him. Carefully I crept down the stairs; missing the normally creaky steps. I went into the kitchen; I didn't bother with the light. That would only alert someone to the fact that I was out of bed and undoubtedly causing trouble. I climbed onto the counter and found the maple syrup that I had seen earlier in the day. Don't get me wrong these people weren't bad people; but they just didn't understand that I didn't so much as need a stable home; I needed my Phil, I needed my big brother to tell me it was alright. But they wouldn't let me see Phil. I heard them talking while they signed the paperwork. The missus didn't want her new 'sweet baby boy' to be anywhere near his ruffian brother. _

"_Ruffian brother huh, I'll show you bitch..." I growled, an unfamiliar rage building in my chest. After collecting a few more supplies; like butter, flour, sugar, eggs, and any number of other things I could lay my grubby hands on; I went to work._

"_WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY HOUSE!?!?!?!" A scream ripped through the air the next morning. I woke with a jolt, and then smiled what would eventually be my trade-mark manic grin; a grin full of pure mischief and a dash of evil. It didn't take long for the adults to figure out who the culprit was; I didn't exactly hide it. I had purposefully left all my dirty clothes on the nice white carpet in the bedroom; along with a nice surprise for the both of them. _

_That was all it took. Not that it was any small feet; the entire kitchen, living room and dining room were covered in sticky food substances. They didn't even both to clean me off; they grabbed me around the arms and threw me in the car and dropped me back at the foster home. Where it seemed my brother had been causing similar problems...._

"Don't ask me why I was such a hellion and caused so much trouble, I can't remember my exact reasoning. But after that, they never tried to separate us again. Then again, after that, no one wanted to adopt us." Duo stated, giving Wufei a small grin. "It took about six months before anyone wanted us. Then it was this couple, a large man named Greg and his petite red-headed wife Shirley. Shirley was wonderful, nice, loving, kind generous...a truly good person. At first Greg seemed like an awesome guy. He played football with us and video games and all sorta of shit. It was great. Phil and I actually though we might have found ourselves a home...But the Gods had something else in mind. About six months after the McConnells adopted us it happened...."

_I jolted awake...something had startled me. I glanced at the clock next to my bed, 12:30 a.m. I sat up slowly in bed, cocking my head to the side and listening. Then I heard it...a noise...it sounded like yelling. "It sounds like they're fighting again." I saidsoftly to myself; the McConnells occasionally had fights late at night so that we would not see them. Normally it was trivial things; but this time something was different. They had gotten use to their adoptive parents fighting; it should not have woken them._

_I inched out of the room, keeping the door open, incase I needed to bolt back to the room. I moved quickly to the stairs, from there I would be able to see the rest of the house perfectly. My feet were silent on the hard wood flooring; instinctively remembering the places that the boards creaked. I crouched in the shadows of the stair, and watched what was going on in the kitchen. Greg and Shirley were indeed fighting._

"_What sort of example are you setting for our sons, Greg, coming home like this?" Shirley hissed in a low whisper; yet it was loud enough for me to hear it. She said several other things that I couldn't quite make out. Then; "What...is that lipstick on your shirt collar??!?!" Shirley shrieked, I covered me ears. That woman could crack glass if she wanted! "Out with the boys huh? Bullshit, Greg! You were out with that slut of a secretary!"_

"_Don't start Shirley..." Greg slurred; I could hear the threat in his voice. Yet Shirley didn't stop she continued to rant, calling the other woman as many unflattering, unpleasant, and down right nasty things she could. It would have made a sailor blush! Suddenly Greg snapped, he swung one meaty fist into Shirley's jaw. I starred in shock; I heard the CRACK as her skull connected with the counter. Instead of leaving or apologizing, Greg picked Shirley up and continued to slap her. "NO!" I yelled and before I realized what I was doing I was down the stairs and had latched onto one of Greg's arms. "LEAVE HER ALONE!!!!!" I screamed. Greg tried to shake me off but I had become a leech, biting his arm and digging in my fingernails. Finally he dropped Shirley and slammed his now free hand into the side of my head. Lights exploded behind my eyes, and I felt myself be flung away. Suddenly the air was knocked out of my lungs; I couldn't breath! "I've wanted to do this for a long time..." Greg slurred, and I was vaguely aware of my shorts being removed. The darkness and dots of light cleared from my vision; and I saw Greg standing above me, removing his pants. What the hell?! I tried to run, but one of his big hands; the hands that played football so well, wrapped around my ankle and dragged me toward him. I was dimly aware of pain in my knees and arms as I got dragged across the floor. I didn't know what was going on, just that it wasn't good. "Come here you little brat." Greg slurred, I could tell the man was drunk. Why was he doing this? I felt something press against my backend...I struggled more. I was terrified. "PHILLIP!!!" I screamed. Suddenly pain exploded in me; it felt like someone was ripping up my insides. I let out an ear piercing scream of agony. Just as suddenly, the sickly warmth at my back was gone. I curled up into a ball, trying to get away from the pain. "Joe...lil bro...can you hear me??" As the pain receded slowly I could make out the concerned pleas of Phil. I risked a glance, Phil knelt beside me, a broken chair leg in his hand. "Come on bro...it's on...he's not gonna hurt you no more." I wrapped my small eight year arms around his neck, sobbing and trembling with terror. Phil picked me up and carried me back upstairs, keeping up a continuous line as soothing murmurings. He took me into the bathroom, set me in the tub, and locked the door. Then he turned on the water and began cleaning me up. I hadn't realized I had gotten blood all over myself. As my brother gently washed away the filth, I felt a cold anger began to burn in my chest. _

_After Phil cleaned and bandaged me up, he wrapped a towel around me and picked me back up into his arms. I snuggled close, knowing that my brother wouldn't let Greg get me. Phil unlocked the door and peaked out, seeing no one he walked down the hall into our bedroom. He set me down on the bed and locked the door behind us. I sat on the bed, and huddled in the towel. I was still terrified….I knew that any minute now Greg was going to bust through that door and hurt us. Phil pulled our backpacks down from the shelve and shoved a couple changes of clothes in them; his knife, CD player, and a few more odds and ends went into his bag. Then he came over and helped me get dressed. He handed me my coat and then began to change out of his night clothes. I watched; curious why my brother was putting on his day clothes. He was dressed all in black, just like me; "I'm gonna get us outa here, lil bro, ain't nobody gonna mess with my lil brother…I won't let him get another chance either. We're gonna run away, we'll find someplace better then here, and make our own home." It sounded like a good idea to me. Me and Phil, by ourselves…having an adventure. It sounded like fun! "Come on." He said, throwing his bag over his shoulder and taking my hand. He moved slowly; which was a good thing since I hurt. We crept down into the kitchen. Greg was laying face first on the linoleum, blood oozed from his mouth. I huddled next to Phil; why were we in here?! Phil set my bag on the table; he knelt next to Shirley and touched her neck. His eyes were so sad, "I'm sorry Shirley, but we can't stay here." He whispered. Then he began opening cupboards and pulling out food items and shoving them into my bag. I stood quietly, starring at Greg. I had a sudden urge to walk over there and just start kicking him. But I knew Phil wouldn't like that… Phil touched my shoulder, "Come on lil bro…let's get outa here." He said softly, we walked quietly to the door; Phil paused and reached into Shirley's purse and took out the cash inside. "Sorry Shirl." Then we walked out of the house that we had lived in for the past six months. I felt a pain in my chest; I would miss Shirley…she had been nice…but I wouldn't miss Greg. He had hurt me…As I thought about him, I could feel the cold anger burn even hotter in my chest… _

"It had started with the loss of mom and dad, and now Greg had added fuel to the fire. I didn't know it at the time, but that was my first taste hate and the first stirrings an anger that would eventually burn down into my very soul.....at the ripe age of eight, I felt the first stirring of the rage and pain that would eventually be the birth of what I would later become... Shinigami....."

* * *

&_hides_& Ok, I know that that chappie wasn't the best, but I had to hurt poor Duo....so that it will give more reason for Shinigami to appear....please don't flame me to badly!!! &_hides again_& It'll get better....we actually it'll get worse before it gets better....but it will get better!!!!! 


	11. The Birth of Duo and Solo

Eternal Darkness

I unfortunately don't own the G-boys; if I did I would be much happier, wallowing in money. But I don't so don't bother suing; I don't have anything, I'm a poor college student people! Unless of course you want a couple blood thirsty dust bunnies....I got plenty of those. Comments are always appreciated....craved actually. REVIEWS!!! I NEED REVIEWS. Uh...sorry....I'm ok now. So please, review; let me know what you liked, what you didn't, the good, the bad and the ugly basically. However flames will be laughed at, so I wouldn't even bother.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Alrightly folks this is Duo's past. I'm going to mainly write this in italics since most of it is Duo's memories. The parts that are in 'normal' text are when they are in the present talking. Hopefully that won't confuse anybody.

* * *

Chapter 11

_Shortly after fleeing our foster home; Phil and I wandered the streets. Phil would snatch food off the vending stands occasionally for us but mostly we lived out of dumpsters. It wasn't great; and I missed Shirley, but I had Phil there with me. As long as I had my big brother I was happy. We had left the town of Spotswood where Shirley and Greg lived; and were traveling down the back country roads to wherever our feet took us. One afternoon we stopped by a wooded area, Phil tossed me some of the scrapes that he had taken that day off of old man Frederick's food cart._

"_Joe...we're not really the same people that we were when mom and dad were alive are we?" He asked softly; playing with the half loaf of bread in his hand._

"_Whatcha mean? We're still us..." I muttered around a mouthful of food. I swallowed the mouthful and looked at Phil. Compared to most; Phil was exotic; most people took one look at him an immediately added "dangerous" to his image. I dunno why; Phil was one of the nicest people I knew. His hair was unruly, and hanging in his face; he was constantly pushing the white mass out of his eyes. His eyes were what most people found unnerving; they were yellow. They were technically hazel; the type of eyes that changed between green to brown to a true yellow depending on his emotion. However, they were usually yellow. It was strange; we didn't look really anything alike, since I had brown hair and dark blue eyes. But, I knew he was my brother and I didn't care what he looked like._

"_I mean lil bro, that we aren't exactly the same two kids that lived with mom and dad. I mean, if we was livin' with mom and dad, do you think that we would be stealin' food and all that stuff?"_

_I thought about that for a moment. "Course not silly...then mommy would have got stuff for us."_

"_Exactly...we wouldn't need to steal food....but we do..."_

_I blinked;" But...if we're no us, then who are we?"_

_Phil didn't respond for a few moments at first. Then, "I think that we should choose new names, names that will suit us now."_

_I looked at him; I loved my big bro, but sometimes he didn't make much sense at all. "Like what?"_

"_I dunno..."_

_Phil decided to stay in that secluded wooded area that night since there appeared to be a storm approaching. He pitched a makeshift tent that he had found and we sat outside listening to the coming storm. I always loved storms; I loved everything about them, the wind, the thunder, the lightning, even the scent of the storm. I sat above Phil on the branch of a tree watching the storm and absently swinging my legs back and forth._

"_You know lil bro; if it wasn't for you, I'd be all alone now. If you hadn't pitched such a fit for that one couple; I would be on my own now. I couldn't've stayed in that orphanage. There wouldn't've been any 'demonic duo'" Phil said, he laughed softly. I looked down at him; he looked so sad. "I would've been forced to fly solo...huh...solo...I kinda like that." He glanced up at me, and gave me a tired smile. "That's what my new name will be; Solo." _

_I grinned, "What's my name then big bro?" Phil...Solo stared out at the storm for a few minutes. "How 'bout Duo?" He said finally; I looked at him._

"_I'd be the Duo to your Solo?" I said, Phil...er...Solo nodded. I grinned, "I like it!"_

"_Then that settles it; from now on were the brothers Duo and Solo. Joseph and Phil Richardson died with their parent in that car wreck." I nodded my head. Though it would be hard not to call Phil...er...Solo Phil...er...Solo...I mean...I ...er...._

* * *

_A year later found my bro and me in a large city called Waynesboro. When we got there my bro took no time in finding ourselves a hidey-hole to sleep in. It was in the basement of and old abandoned house in the middle of town right next to a movie theater. It was a nice place compared to some of the places we had stayed in. There were plenty of places to hide and explore. Waynesboro was one of those towns where there were definitely three distinct social classes; the very rich, the middle class, and the very poor. It did not take long before Solo had recruited other kids into our lil group. It started off with Switch; she was a bad ass down to the core. She was around fourteen with blonde hair and blue eyes; she looked scrawny, but she could handle a knife better then any adult I had ever seen. Later came Patch, Scud, Kat, Thorn, Rose, Jet, and several more. What had began as a duo had turned into a gang. We weren't the only gangs in the area either. There were two other gangs; one of teenagers, and one that was half and half. WE were the only one with a group of young kids. It didn't stop us. After a while we had carved out our own rep in the lower city slums. WE didn't rob banks, or threaten people, or even bust up cars. No, we were more subtle. We were thieves. We preyed on the people; doing acts in the streets while others of our band picked the audiences pockets. At night, we would hit the roof tops; picking locks and taking things from the houses of the rich folks. Solo refused to hit any of the middle class or the poor folk._

"_Da poor folk ain't got nuthin' any how, tis why they are poor. And da middle class folk are so close to bein' poor it ain't any use to hit them." Solo said one evening when Switch asked him; within day of arriving here Solo had adopted the native slang language. Mother would be appalled. For a year we lived in our own little paradise. It wasn't much but we had food to eat, a roof over our heads, and friends who loved us. It was home._

_One evening half the gang was in our den, getting ready for that nights lift. Suddenly Thorn and Jet come barreling through the doors as if the hounds of hell were on their heels._

"_Solo!" Thorn called, "SOLO!!"_

_Solo pulled the curtain back from his 'room' and hurried forward. It was very rare for Thorn to get worked up about things, being a naturally calm girl._

"_What's the matter?" Solo asked, coming to stand by his 2nd and 3rd in command. _

"_There's...something...goin' on...outside." Jet panted, he paused and drew in a deep breath. "Hawk and Switch are on the roof, keepin' watch."_

_Solo nodded once and headed upstairs; the rest of the gang on his heels. WE quickly climbed the rafters to the hole in the roof that acted as our 'Watch Post'. Outside, the wind blew grit up into our faces; Switch and the sharp eyed Hawk stood gazing into the south. "It looks like a fire, boss." Switch said, her voice was devoid of emotion. _

"_It don't look like they gonna be able to stop it. It's moved to three houses in da last five minutes." the older boy's voice seemed to growl; when Hawk was younger he had been injured and now his voice was raspy. _

"_It looks to be about a half block away, boss." Our newest member, Ice stated. _

"_I noticed dat; looks like it'll be here soon. Everyone, back down stairs. Grab only what is vital! Then gather outside! NOW!!!" Solo barked._

_There was a flurry of movement as we all raced back down to the ground level. _

_I raced into the room I shared with Scud and Rat. I snatched up my old travelin' bag and shoved a change of clothes, a couple trinkets that my makeshift family had given me, and the walkman I had lifted plus a hand full of CD's. Then I ripped the fleece throw off my bed and tied that to the top of my bag. I helped my friends finish their packing and we dashed out of the room and out into the street. By now the roof had caught fire; black smoke billowed into the streets. The last of our gang tumbled out of the now burning building. Solo quickly counted the heads of his gang and makeshift family. _

"_5..6...7...we're missing one. "He stated; "Where's da Runt?!" Everything seemed to freeze. We looked around; the youngest of our gang, Runt, was no where to be found. _

"_Kat!" Ice called, "Wasn't lil brother with you?"_

"_He was right behind me when we left...I dunno where he coulda gone." I glanced at Solo; my brother was starring at the burning building. Fear clenched my heart...Solo had that LOOK in his eyes...the one that said he was about to do something very stupid. _

"_Solo?" I said softly; as if on cue a small voice rang out; "IRMÃO!(1)" Even over the roar of the fire I could hear the fear in that small voice. Solo didn't hesitate; before anyone could react much less stop him, Solo was rushing towards the door, Switch close on his heels._

"_SOLO!" I shrieked, true fear gripping my heart; I rushed forward only to be held back by my 'family'. It felt like an eternity, I watched the flames praying to God that my brother was alright. Suddenly a figure stepped out of the flames; a small bundle held in their arms. We all rushed forward, the figure; Switch knelt down in the middle of the street, laying Runt onto the cement. She then tilted his head back and put her ear to his lips. Her eyes got wide and she began to swear; he then took a deep breath and put her lips to his. "Breath damn you breath!" She swore. I turned my head back to the fire; Solo had yet to come out. _

"_Where's Solo?" I asked, staring into the flames. "He's still in there..." Switch said absently, still trying to get Runt to breathe. Suddenly it felt like shards of ice were flowing through my veins...Solo was still inside?! Without thinking, I raced into the burning building; I cared little for the flames that licked my arms and legs, I cared only about finding my brother. I paused inside, the smoke burned my eyes and throat, I pressed my shirt to my mouth in an attempt to stop the smoke._

"_SOLO!!!" I screamed; my voice competed with the roar of the fire. I moved further into the building, searching the rooms. Either God or instincts led my feet, for as I rounded a corner, I saw him. Solo lay on the floor, a large burning piece of wood across his back. I suppressed a scream and ran to him. He wasn't moving... I wrapped my small hands around the wood and shoved with all my strength...it didn't budge. I did everything I could, I pushed, I pulled, I lifted and I tugged...but the wood remained unmoving. I collapsed next to Solo's limp form, coughing. All around us the building burned, confident in its knowledge that we were trapped. I heard a loud groan over the fires roar. Another part of the building was about to collapse! I wrapped myself around Solo's head, trying to protect him like I knew he would protect me. I starred at the area the noise was coming from....I coked again, eyes watering. I couldn't breath; my throat burned; the edges of my vision darkened. I saw a shadow move beyond the wall of flames...then I knew nothing but darkness..._

* * *

AUTHOR"S NOTES:

1) IRMÃO means brother in Portuguese...at least according to the on-line transaltor it does...

**inthefire2002: **Well, I'mm lookin' forward to writing the chapter with that meeting...thats coming up here pretty soon.

**makeyourselfduo:** again?? have i made you cry already??? i guess that might be a good thing.....uh..... :-S

**Precognition74:** lol....well, I think I answered your question, no??? You asked for Solo...I give you Solo...

**anissa32:** Yes unfortunatly poor Duo's gonna have to be put through a lot...however you ARE just gonna have to wait and see...nanny nanny nanny :-P

**Windy River:** Your wish is my command....though this did take a bit longer then I would have liked...damned school.....

There...I think that's all that reviewed for the last chapter. Thank you all for the reviews...now if you would be so kind....review again...perty pwease??????


	12. Hospitals and Churchs

Eternal Darkness

I unfortunately don't own the G-boys; if I did I would be much happier, wallowing in money. But I don't so don't bother suing; I don't have anything, I'm a poor college student people! Unless of course you want a couple blood thirsty dust bunnies....I got plenty of those. Comments are always appreciated....craved actually. REVIEWS!!! I NEED REVIEWS. Uh...sorry....I'm ok now. So please, review; let me know what you liked, what you didn't, the good, the bad and the ugly basically. However flames will be laughed at, so I wouldn't even bother.

AUTHOR's NOTE: Sorry it took so long, mates, classes have been kickin' my butt of late. Between my on-line courses being annoying and my computer programming teacher being an ass, I swear I'm on the verge of becoming homicidal. ))shhhhh don't tell anyone I said that((( anyway, the chappies from here on until the end of the semester are gonna take a while. I'll gett 'em out to you as fast as possible, but unfortunatly school comes first, ya know?

Now to reply to all the wonderful reveiws I got....God I love you guys!!!

**Tori**: Wow, um )))blush((( I'm glad you like it...

**makeyourselfduo**: I'm glad I havn't made you cry in this story...since I wasn't trying to...yet....but Invincible I was kinda going for a tear jerker....so I guess it worked...yeah! lol

**Precognition74:** well you'll see at the end of this chappie that I'm gonna ask everyone whether they want to continue with the flashbacks after Duo's 'act' or attempt more plot. However at the moment, I'm leaning towards continueing the flashbacks, at least up to the point where they meet Pheles.

**inthefire2002**: sorry I hate reading cliffhangers myself, but I just couldn't help it. I'm glad you liked the way I've made the boys...

**nightcrawls**: I'm writing as fast as I can, I swear! Do I still get the candy??? The more candy I have the bigger the sugar rush...the longer the sugar high... and the faster the chappies get written...

**Skyschneckchen**: WEll, I'm glad that I was able to give you a g-boys supernatural story that you liked. I like the aggressive duo too ...I kinda modeled after one of my friends...and wouldn't you know...we wonder if she's human too....lol....i guess we have the same taste in friend, ne?

And Thank you too:

Rena Lupin, Mrs. Passionate, Windy River, and crazy-lil-nae-nae for your reviews!

Now on with the fic!

* * *

Chapter 12

**_I was running, yet I couldn't find my way...I knew I was looking for something; but all around me were flames. Fire licked at my bare legs as I ran. Where was it? What was I looking for? I had to find him! Suddenly I saw a figure through the wall of flames; but I couldn't tell who it was! I ran on and on...I had to get to him; I knew I had to get to him...The figure turned and looked at me; large golden eyes danced with the light of the fire... "Duo!" He called his face lighting up in a smile as he saw me. Suddenly a shadow appeared behind him. Midnight black hair billowed out behind the figure like a cloak; orange eyes danced with an unholy fire. _**

"**_SOLO!!!" I screamed at him, waving my arms trying to get him to turn around and see the creature. Solo waved back at me, calling my name. Suddenly the figure wrapped long pale arms around Solo's chest; Solo jumped startled and began struggling to get out of that grip. _**

"**_DUO!!!!" Solo yelled, I could hear the fear in his voice; I tried to run faster, but with ever step I took they seemed to get further away. The creature turned and looked at me with those hellish eyes and gave me a smile showing its long sharp fangs._**

"_**Good bye human..." a voice hissed in my head. Suddenly a hole appeared in front of me; I couldn't stop as I slid into the blackness**._

* * *

"_SOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed, sitting straight up in my bed. I sat for several moments, panting as I tried to shake the last remnants of the nightmare away. Wait....bed?????_

_My head jerked up, just as a woman in white came into my room at a run. I started again, and before I knew what I was doing I had rolled off the bed and was crouched on the floor, the bed between me and this lady. 'See those folks,' Scud's voice echoed in my head indicating two adults dressed in white speaking with a cop, 'you wanna watch them, they take you to the bad place, it smells like sick people all the time, and they stick you with long needles that make you go to sleep, and when you wake up you don't know where you are...' Well, this lady certainly looked like one of those people. _

"_Hello," she said, kneeling down a bit, giving me a large friendly smile. I gave her a wary look; ever since that incident with Greg, I no longer trusted people easily...especially if they were smiling at me like she was; cause that's when they normally want something. "WHat's you're name?" The lady asked; I remained silent, "My name is Katie...did you have a bad dream?" I slowly nodded me head, still not moving toward the woman; she seemed nice..._

_Just then a man walked into the room; "Katie here's that..." he froze when he saw me on the floor. I glanced over this new person; alarm bell going off in my head. My gaze stopped at his hand and my eyes grew wide. The man was carrying a needle... THESE were the bad people Scud was tellin' him about!!!!! Without a second thought I shoved the bed as hard as I could at the two adults; the bed rolled into them knocking both off balance. I took off running as fast as I could... Where was Solo? He wouldn't leave me! What happened to him?!?! _

"_STOP THAT KID!!!!" a voice yelled down the hall; it sounded like that man's voice. Another man stepped into the hallway, intent of blocking my path. I dropped and slide between the man's legs; instantly getting to my feet on the other side. I smirked; adults think they're so tough; I've been dodging people like this for nearly a year! I raced around the corner; and slammed hard into something solid. I slowly picked myself up; shaking the stars out of my head. _

"_THERE HE IS!" a voice yelled, I jerked my head around, suddenly two hands wrapped roughly around my arms. I began kicking and screaming, doing everything possible to get them off._

"_GET OFF OF ME YOU GOD DAMNED MOTHER FUCKERS! WHERE IS MY BROTHER?! GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF ME! SOLO!!" I shrieked as loud as possible._

"_That's quite enough!" A kind yet stern voice stated, making the adults freeze. I continued to struggle in their holds until a hand was placed on my shoulder. Instantly I felt a calm flow over me...I stilled beneath that touch and looked up into the face of my semi-rescuer. He was tall, at least he seemed talk, he wasn't old looking yet he had wrinkles around his eyes. It was those eyes that held me though; grey like storm clouds and they were filled with kindness. Somehow I knew that this man, despite everything I had learned on the streets, that this man was a good person, a genuinely nice person. He ran his hand through his sandy blonde hair and regarded the hospital staff with an air of disappointment._

"_Now, exactly what is the reason for a group of adults to be chasing a child around a hospital?" he asked, regarding the men and woman who had chased after me._

"_H-he escaped from his room..." one staff member said, not meeting my rescuers eyes._

"_I was not aware that you had any prisoners in the hospital." Man stated._

"_Ah Father, you've found him." The lady named Katie came around the corner; "I'll take him back to his room now." She said walking over and attempting to grab my hand. I could see the annoyance shining in her eyes. I jerked out of her hold and backed away, glaring at her._

"_No."_

"_Now child, come with me so we can get a blood test and find out who you are..." Katie practically growled through clenched teeth. I backed up further, bumping into the Father's legs. I glanced up at him. He was watching me, and smiling; then the smile vanished and he regarded the woman before him._

"_Miss, it appears that the boy does not wish to accompany you to get a blood test. Besides, last time I checked, a parent was needed to sign for that, where are the boy's parents?"_

"_He's a stray," Katie snapped, "We're trying to find his parents. And the hospital is paying for it at the moment."_

"_I am not no stray!" I state glaring daggers at the woman, "My parents are dead...My brother takes care of me. Where is my brother!?" _

"_What brother?" The woman asked, blinking in surprise._

"_Where is Solo? Where is my brother?!" I said again, my voice rising with emotion. Had they taken him away? Had the bad dark thing gotten him?? Did he leave me too?_

"_Were any other children brought in from that fire?" The Father asked. Katie glared at him briefly; "No."_

_Instantly I knew she is lying...they don't want me to see Solo. Why? Why couldn't I see my brother!!!!!!_

"_WHERE"S MY BROTHER!!!!!!!!! I WANT TO SEE MY SOLO!!!" I yell at the top of my lungs; "You not take him away from me!!!" _

"_Calm down my child." The Father says, "I'll help you find your brother, this Solo, right?" I nod my head, sniffling as tears began to fall down my cheeks._

"_Now, miss," The Father said politely, yet there was an air of command in his voice, "I know you know where this boy's brother is. Why don't you take us to that room or at least to the room of the other children that were brought back from the fire?"_

_The woman looked at him, then across the desk at someone; finally she sighed and began walking away, "Follow me..." she called over her shoulder. The Father followed her, one hand on my shoulder; I'm not sure if it was either for comfort or to prevent me from bolting again._

_Katie finally paused in front of a door and opened it. Then she looked at the Father, "The fireman who brought this one in said that he was holding on to the older one...so I'm guessing that this is this 'SOLO' he's been ranting about."_

"_Thank you."_

"_You wouldn't be able to stay long Father Maxwell; the police want to question the children on what they were doing in that house." Father Maxwell sighed;_

"_I'm sure they do." Then he turned to me, blocking my way into the room "Come child, what is your name?" _

"_I'm Duo." I stated, glaring at the man, daring him to make fun of my given name like so many adults had._

"_Duo and Solo, uh...I like it...it suits you." I blinked at him. He was being very nice...I wonder what he's up to? _

"_Go see if that's your brother in there." Father Maxwell said, and moved out of my way. I walked slowly into the room. Immediately I noted all the exits, just like Solo taught me too. Let's see, the window, and the door that I just came through....hmmm....not good..._

_I crept closer to the bed, unsure what I would find. Would it be Solo taking a nap? Or was it a trap, was they trying to catch me again?_

_I stopped next to the bed and looked at the figure laying there. At first I didn't recognize the figure; his skin was a pasty white, there were tubs coming out of his arms and his face; his hair hung limply in his face. I swallowed several times...it looked roughly like him. The same shape, about the same height...his hair was his unusually pale blonde..._

"_S-solo??" I whispered, my voice failing me. The boy on the bed stirred and he opened his eyes revealing sleepy pain filled golden orbs._

"_Hey kid..." He said his voice a soft raspy whisper._

"_SOLO!" I sobbed, wrapping my small arms around my brother's neck. He winced but didn't move from my embrace; no, instead he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me to him._

"_I was worried about you squirt." He said, "When I woke up, they wouldn't tell me where you were...and I couldn't get up...I was so scared you had been hurt!"_

"_Nah...I'm ok..." I said, now that I knew that my brother was alright, I could feel the aches and pains of my own body; "A few hurts here and there; but not as bad as you. What happened?"_

_Solo snickered; "I picked a fight with the fire for getting' in my way...and it beat the shit outa me." _

_I blinked down at my brother who was still snickering at his own joke; I didn't understand what he was talking about. Fires didn't attack people, or beat them up....right?_

_Just then, Father Maxwell walked in followed by a nurse. The nurse was an older black lady, a bit round; but her eyes were kind and sparkled with laughter. _

"_Well, I see you did manage to find your way here." The nurse said, and then she grinned, "I had a feelin' you would. I could tell you were brothers the moment I seen ya; and I knew that one of yas would cause a ruckus tryin' to get to the other one." She snickered, "I guess I won the bet after all."_

_Solo smiled, "Ruth exactly what was you betting on?" Obviously Solo knew this lady._

"_I bet that you boys would try and find each other when you could...I never thought it right that the docs kept ya'll away from one another. That's just plain silly. Now let me listen to your lungs and you take these pills, boy."_

_I instantly liked this Ruth lady. She seemed really nice, as if all she wanted was to make people happy...kinda like that Father Maxwell how helped me and all. All they wanted to do was help people._

* * *

_Two weeks later saw us both walking out of the hospital escorted by three police officers. We weren't in trouble, they said; but they didn't want us runnin' off and disappearin' before we got to the orphanage. Both Solo and me contented ourselves for the moment with glaring daggers at the cop's back. I didn't want to go to another orphanage; I didn't want to be split up from Solo! I wanted to drop onto the ground and cry; but I knew that Solo wouldn't like it. He didn't like it when I cried. He told me big boys aren't supposed to cry. And I was a big boy...so I tried not to cry._

_The trip to the orphanage was boring, I nearly fell asleep leanin' on Solo's shoulder. Solo was slouched in his seat, his head leaning back on the head rest, his eyes closed. I think that he slept, but that meant that I couldn't. If I slept then we wouldn't know the way out._

_We finally stopped in front of an old church. I heard children playing somewhere in the background. The cops escorted us to the door and knocked twice. A young woman in her late twenties opened the door; she appeared to be a nun. She had warm brown eyes and a kind smile. _

"_You must be Duo and Solo, Father Maxwell has told me lot about you. I'm Sister Helen, Welcome to Maxwell Church. Please come in." She said, moving so that we could walk in. "Thank you for bringing them gentlemen."_

"_You're very welcome Miss Helen." One of the cops said, nodding his head and tipping his hat a bit at her. "Take care now."_

_Helen closed the door and walked over to us. "Which would you like first? Food, or to see your rooms?"_

"_We have separate rooms?" I asked, moving closer to Solo, who put a reassuring hand on my shoulder. The action did not go unnoticed by Sister Helen. "We can arrange it that you to have the same room, if you would prefer that."_

"_Thank you Miss Helen." Solo said smiling his most charming smile at the woman, "That would be most appreciated, with everything that has happened, I believe Duo would feel...uh...safer if he was near me..."_

_Helen smiled, "Of course. This way."_

_The room was no where near as nice as the room we had with mom; or Shirley for that matter...but then again, it was better then the home Solo and me had made with the other children in the old theatre. It was small single room bedroom; there were two beds against the wall, leaving barely any room to walk. There was a small dresser, a small desk and a lamp; nothing else was in the room. Helen handed us a bundle of blankets and pillow cases._

"_I'm afraid this is all we have, unfortunately we're not the wealthiest orphanage in the area..." Helen said, looking sad, as if she was sorry that she couldn't do more for us._

"_Considering our record, Sister;" Solo said softly, gracing Helen with a small smile, "It's more then enough."_

"_And I can tell you now, that Father Maxwell won't split you two up; no matter what. So take heart, perhaps you'll find a good family; until then, we are your family."_

"_Thank you; and give our thanks to the Father as well, please Sister." Solo replied; he sounded so tired and so sad. I didn't understand why Solo was sad, we were together weren't we? Sister Helen seemed really nice and promised that they wouldn't take me away from Solo...and you didn't break promises...right?_

"_After you boys are settled in, come back downstairs and I'll have someone show you around." Solo nodded is head, and walked into the room. We put away our meager belongings; we didn't have much, only a few things that we were able to salvage from the fire and the clothes on our backs. We finished in about five minutes; but instead of going downstairs, Solo very carefully sat on the bed closest to the window. He starred out at the grounds for several moments, not saying anything. _

"_Solo?" I asked softly, unsure why my brother looked so sad._

"_Caged, again." Solo whispered, like he was talking to himself. Then he shook himself and plastered on a smile. _

* * *

"It was a fake smile; I could tell. It didn't reach his eyes. That was the first time I had ever seen someone, smile without really smiling. It puzzled me then; but as I got older, I grew to understand it; hell I became so good at it that most people can't tell the difference. That was the first day that I realized that someone could hide their emotions behind a smile; and no one would notice. All that person would see was the smile; and they wouldn't look any further." Duo said, starring at the carpet. Wufei closed his eyes. What a lesson to learn at that age. Wufei put a reassuring hand on his friend's shoulder. Duo started slightly, looking up at Wufei. The Chinese youth gave him a small smile; "What happened next?" he asked. Duo smiled, a real smile, not one of his manic grins, or one of his charming I-can-get-out-of-anything smiles, a real smile. Not a very big one, but a true one.

Suddenly a knock sounded at the door. "Enter." Duo said, his eyes grew dark and his voice held an authority that Wufei had never heard before; had never dreamed of hearing coming from the mouth of the braided baka. A tall slim woman with bleached blonde hair opened the door. She gave a small bow, and looked at us with piercing blue eyes. "Duo, it is time for your appearance. You will be the closing act." The woman said; her eyes were cold and calculating. Wufei suppressed a shiver; that woman was bad news.

"Thank you Dorothy. Inform the band that I will be there momentarily." Duo said; Dorothy gave another small bow and left.

"She's kinda creepy, isn't she?" Duo said, shuttering visibly.

"What is she? There's no way she's human." Wufei stated firmly. Duo snickered;

"You're right, Dorothy isn't human. She's a vamp. A very old vamp. Probably the next oldest after Pheles. And she's the third most powerful creature in this town."

"Third?" Wufei asked, as Duo rose to his feet. "I'm going to assume that Pheles is the first correct?"

"Yeah."

"Then who's the second?" Wufei asked, hoping that in knowing the creatures name he could avoid pissing it off. Duo looked at him and smirked.

"The second is me 'Fei." He stated his voice deadpan. Wufei starred at him for a moment. He wasn't joking.

"We'll finish this discussion later 'Fei. Now I have to go earn my keep; care to watch?"

Wufei swallowed and nodded; Duo grinned one of his infamous manic grins. "Then come on, babe, it's time to party."

* * *

I'm not sure I like that chappie...but I guess it will do..anyways as I was telling Precognition earlier; I'm having a vote. Do you want to continue with the flashbacks at least until the brothers meet Pheles or do you want me to attempt to move the plot along...however if you choose this course the chappie might take a bit longer b/c I will have to come up with something to put in between the flashbacks. Also, the next chappie will probably contain a song fic that Duo sings as his 'act'. Anyone have some good songs they want our beloved braided baka to sing? If so, give me the name, author, and a link to where I can find the lyrics; and I'll pick the song I like best....and keep the rest for furture referance.

Alright I think thats it....now REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!! Catch ya later, mates.


	13. Duo can Sing

Eternal Darkness

I unfortunately don't own the G-boys; if I did I would be much happier, wallowing in money. But I don't so don't bother suing; I don't have anything, I'm a poor college student people! Unless of course you want a couple blood thirsty dust bunnies....I got plenty of those. Comments are always appreciated....craved actually. REVIEWS!!! I NEED REVIEWS. Uh...sorry....I'm ok now. So please, review; let me know what you liked, what you didn't, the good, the bad and the ugly basically. However flames will be laughed at, so I wouldn't even bother.

AUTHOR"S NOTE:  OMG I'm so sorry it took so long to update.  I've been slammed with homework for the past couple weeks, midterms suck.  And I had a hard time choosing a song that I thought fit.  Hopefully I'll get the next chappie out quicker!  Sorry!!!!!!   Plushies to everyone...your choice! (((((_Opens big box filled with different plushies)))))._

REVIEWER RESPONSES:

Ultra Rodimus:  Here...I've finally updated...I hope you like it.  ANd you'll just have to wait and see about the other boys thou....however....I have something very special planned for Miss RElena...hehehehh.....

Ravensblack:  Thanks! I'm glad you liked it...and well you'll have to wait and see...I don't want to give any spoilers.....(((_(looks around to see if anyones listening)))) _but the answer is yes.

Lirael Parker:  Thanks for the review and for the character...I'll try to find a place to put her, thou I can't garentee anything.

makeyourselfduo:   Thanks for the song Rori...but I couldn't find the lyrics for it! nor could I find the song to listen too _(((tear tear)))_  do you think you could at least find the lyrics for me and e-mail me the site?  then maybe I can use that for Duo's next song.

Feikins:  I'm glad you like it so far, Little Dragon....thank you for the review!

inthefire2002:  to answer your question...the police wanted to question Solo about the fire b/c they thought that one of the kids had started it...and they didn't want any of the stories to be corupted and such...sorry bout that...i thought i had explained that....oh well...thanks for the review! and don't worry I doubt I'll forget about this story...its getting the best reviews so far! (((_grin_)))

  and thanks to

kurai kaiba,

rena lupin

 and windy river...thank you for the reviews everyone!!!!

* * *

Chapter 13

Duo lead Wufei down the dark halls of his sisters manor. Wufei starred at the ancient looking painting and tapestries that covered the walls. _Damn, she must have a small fortune in art work!_ Wufei thought. The halls weren't lit by electric lights either; no, torches flickered on the wall, casting eerie shadows across the floors. Wufei surpressed a shudder. Every once in a while, he could have sworn he had seen something move, just at the edge of the light.

"Don't worry about them." Duo said, after I whirled around for the fifth time that evening, "It's just the gargoyles; they're the guardians of this house and keep out the more unpleasant spirits. They generally won't hurt you."

"Generally?"

Duo paused and glanced at me; "Wellll.....they do enjoy scaring folks...."

"Wonderful."

We continued on in silence; it seemed like we had been walking for ages before Duo finally paused before a door.

"This is where Pheles normally sits;" he said opening the door and walking in, "it will be the safest place for you until the rest of the Clan realize that you're off limits."

I nodded and walked in behind Duo. We were on the balcony; about eight feet above a stage. Techno music pulsed around us; below hundreds of bodies swayed to the pounding beat. I glanced back at Duo, he grinned. "Impressive, isn't it?" he asked, coming to stand next to Wufei. The Chinese youth nodded; "Very; this house is amazing..."

"Why, thank you Wufei." A soft voice purred behind them. Wufei jumped and whirled around, startled. Duo snickered; "It's not nice to sneak up on him like that sister."

The woman shrugged, her long dark hair fell past her butt in a waterfall of chestnut. Wufei blinked; Pheles had dropped all pretenses of being human. She was six foot tall, if not taller, her skin was a pearly white, though she was slim, Wufei could tell by the way she seemed to float across the floor that she was strong. On the tip of each of her long elegant fingers were white claws. She smiled at him, the lights glistened off of her fangs. Eyes that he had once thought were hazel, were now clearly a golden-orange color. Her eyes, too, reflected the light like a cats, glowing an eerie green.

Duo walked over and gave Pheles a hug; "Well, I guess I should be getting down there, Chronos is probably ready to skin me."

"Indeed, he's patient; but its best not to make him wait much longer....his temper hasn't improved with his age." With that Duo waved to Wufei, and disappeared into the shadows. Wufei swallowed hard; he felt out of place. He wasn't much of a partier in the first place, the only times he went to the clubs were when Duo dragged him kicking and screaming. Now, being in a club filled with beings that were not entirely human....yeah he felt just a bit out of place.

"Come sit, Wufei, Duo should be on in just a few minutes, all he has to do is change." Now that Wufei knew about them, it seemed like every time Pheles spoke that the light flashed off her fangs.

"Something, wrong?" she asked, her voice had an accent to it that he couldn't place.

"Sorry, I-I'm not use to these sort of surprises."

Pheles laughed, "Then again who is...right?" She handed him a bottle from the fridge. Wufei twisted the top off and downed half the beer. Pheles quirked and eyebrow at him, "Thirsty?" Wufei smiled and blushed a bit;

"Stressed and a bit nervous." He said. Pheles smiled, "Don't be, you're safe here now. No one will mess with you tonight, Duo has made certain of that."

Anything Wufei was about to say was cut off as the techno died and the club was plunged into darkness. A single light came on in the middle of the stage, focusing on the blonde woman who had come up to fetch Duo earlier.

"Ladies and Gentlmen; our apologies for the wait; now for what you have all been waiting for...Eternal Darkness's very own...Shinigami!" The woman quickly walked off stage as the curtains parted to reveal the dark shadows of what appeared to be four people.

One of the figures moved, and a quick drum beat echoed over the room. Suddenly the drum was joined by a guitar, and laser lights began to dance across the stage; followed quickly by other instruments. Pale blue spot light snapped on to a lone figure as the beat suddenly grew louder. The crowd seemed to surge with the music, moving and weaving with the beat. Wufei leaned forward...Duo stood in the spot light, his hair swung back and forth as he swayed with the music as well. He wore a black shirt that was completely unbuttoned, showing his pale bare chest, and tight black pants that looked like he had been poured into them.

Why does it feel like night today?   
Something in here's not right today.   
Why am I so uptight today?   
Paranoia's all I got left   
I don't know what stressed me first   
Or how the pressure was fed   
But I know just what it feels like   
To have a voice in the back of my head

Wufei felt his jaw drop. Duo could sing....

Like a face that I hold inside   
A face that awakes when I close my eyes   
A face watches every time I lie   
A face that laughs every time I fall   
(And watches everything)

Suddenly, the scene changed on the stage. It was like someone had held a mirror next to Duo. Duo was turned to the side, at his back appeared his reflection....though this Duo was different then the original...darker somehow.

So I know that when it's time to sink or swim   
That the face inside is hearing me   
Right beneath my skin

Suddenly the reflection disappeared and an image appeared above them.

It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back   
It's like a whirlwind inside of my head   
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within   
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin

The image above the stage showed a slightly younger Duo, whirling around in a kick, the quick flash of silver from a knife and then Duo standing over his opponent, a few spots of blood on his face, his knife red.

I know I've got a face in me   
Points out all my mistakes to me   
You've got a face on the inside too and   
Your paranoia's probably worse   
I don't know what set me off first   
But I know what I can't stand   
Everybody acts like the fact of the matter is   
I can't add up to what you can but

Everybody has a face that they hold inside   
A face that awakes when I close my eyes   
A face watches every time they lie   
A face that laughs every time they fall   
(And watches everything)

Images flicked across the screen in rhythm with the rapidly spoken words. Images of a younger Duo getting beaten up by older children; then an image shifted and there was Duo's reflection, an evil glint in his eyes, grinning down at the fallen boy.

Over and over this happened, until crying and beaten, on hands and knees the figure of the young Duo closes his eyes in defeat.

So you know that when it's time to sink or swim   
That the face inside is watching you too   
Right inside your skin   
It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back   
It's like a whirlwind inside of my head   
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within   
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin

It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back   
It's like a whirlwind inside of my head   
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within   
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin

The younger Duo's eyes suddenly snapped open, anger glowing in those violet depths, and he launched his small frame at his attackers. With the three drum beats, the image of Duo changed to an older version, whipping around in a beautiful round house kick to an opponent.

The face inside is right beneath your skin

The face inside is right beneath your skin

The face inside is right beneath your skin

The image of the younger Duo came down to over lap that of Wufei's Duo; making to two appear to be one.

The sun goes down

I feel the light betray me

All around the room the light began to change; looking for all the world like a setting sun. Over stage, again images danced, only now slower. A man striking a smaller and younger Duo.

The sun goes down   
I feel the light betray me

The sun

It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back   
It's like a whirlwind inside of my head   
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within   
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin   
I feel the light betray me   
The sun   
I feel the light betray me

A church on fire....an man pointing a gun.....an image of a pale haired boy falling...

It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back   
It's like a whirlwind inside of my head   
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within   
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within   
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within

Images flashed over the stage....figures whirling in a fight; light flashing off knives....a church burning....the pale haired boy eyes wide falling to the ground. Though it all a single figure seemed to be getting clearer and clearer. As the song neared its close, Wufei could make out the figure in the center of all the chaos of images; it was Duo, but not Duo. This being looked like his friend, a long dark briad blown to the side by an imaginary wind; glowing violet eyes were lanced with silver, two pitch black feathered wings sprouted from his back to hang slightly in front of the figure, and a large metal glowing green scythe in his hand.

It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin

As the song came to an end, the dark angelic figure seemed merged with Duo, for a second the two became one, giving Wufei's friend, and eerie and mysterious quality, that was Wufei found very appealing. The crowd erupted into applauds. The lights came on and the band members bowed and waved to their cheering fans. Now Wufei could get a good look at his friend, and he felt his jaw once again come unhindged.

Damn he looked good...

* * *

Gods...that chapter sucked.  I had such trouble with this...I hope it wasn't to bad and I didn't scare to many people off.  Please don't stop reading...pretty please with sugar on top...and...and....a cherry???....on Duo?????..... 


	14. Wufei's dream

Eternal Darkness

I unfortunately don't own the G-boys; if I did I would be much happier, wallowing in money. But I don't so don't bother suing; I don't have anything, I'm a poor college student people! Unless of course you want a couple blood thirsty dust bunnies….I got plenty of those. Comments are always appreciated….craved actually. REVIEWS!!! I NEED REVIEWS. Uh…sorry….I'm ok now. So please, review; let me know what you liked, what you didn't, the good, the bad and the ugly basically. However flames will be laughed at, so I wouldn't even bother.

A.N.

I'm nearly to a hundred reviews! w00t!!!! That's awesome! Junk food and your choice of any type plushie to the 100th reviewer!

REVIEWER RESPONSES:

Sailor Draco1: lol...I'm glad you like the fic so much...and yea you prolly are detecting a 2x5 pairing.

Feikins: Sorry the last chappie was a bit confuzzling...

Tori: lol....I'm glad you like that chappie... don't worry I'll eventually get to how Duo and Solo meet Pheles...patience my friend...patience. lol

Lachwen: thanks mate

makeyourselfduo: different huh? I can deal with different...lol well heres the next chappie...hope you like it...

Mystic Dragonsfire: lol...yes i have to agree...Duo is quite yummy

Ultra Rodimus: uh...what do you mean what does Wufei see? He was the POV that you were looking from mate...lol Yeah I normally point and laugh at the flamers. ANd yes I have something planned for lil miss wannabe-queen...bwhahahahahaha!

Matt: 't tell that you're a Linkin Park fan....but yeah know what? )))leans closers and whispers((( so am i..... oh and btw i believe that song is called Papercut...not Paraniod sugar...but who's counting....

Hellfire: love the name...though damn....if you've gotten that much of a character development going....you should write a fic for it. if you did i promise i'd read it )))wink((( lol

Arabian: I'm glad you like it!

izzaboo22neo: )))ears perk up(((( cookie? did someone mention cookies????? Here I updated...so wheres my damned cookie?!?!?

Mrs. Passionate: lol...i take it you like the fic.... duh right? glad you like it !

JellyBean3: Wow....damn......so I take it you like the story huh? lol....don't worry I'll eventually get to all that.....as I told Tori...patience my friend patience....

inthefire2002: The song is Papercut by Linkin Park...and yes the others will be coming back into the story soon.....I just haven't quite figured out how yet....

Sabby-chan Yaoi Fan: lol..thanks!

priscel: well...some of youre questions were answered in this chappie...but I hate to disappoint you but Heero just left Duo....RElena didn't cast a spell on him....but don't worry they'll get there come-uppence....don't worry bwhahahaha

If I forgot anyone I'm very sorry and thank you so much for reviewing!

* * *

Chapter 14 

_He was back home… a fire crackled merrily in the fireplace. His mother, was busy in the kitchen fixing dinner…his father was in the den talking to his sister, Josephine, and her husband Mathew…their child Alex, was playing on the floor. _

"_Wufei…come help me with this!" A feminine voice called out; Wufei turned, a young woman stood behind him struggling with several over sized boxes of ornaments in her hands. Meilan's dark shoulder length hair was pulled back into two small pony tails, and she was dressed in jeans and a dark burgundy blouse; she made a striking figure…even if she was momentarily off balance. Wufei grinned at his new wife. It was traditional for the Long clan to wed at the age of seventeen. _

"_So now you need my help, onna?" He asked, grinning. Meilan glared at her husband;_

"_Get over here Wufei, don't make me hurt you." Wufei laughed, taking a couple of the boxes from her. They placed them by the tree and began to unpack the decorations. It took nearly two hours for them to finish the tree; probably because they kept on having to stop because they got into tinsel wars, but no one minded. Seeing the normally serious teens laughing and playing like children was a rare moment that the family refused to interrupt._

"_Dinner!" Wufei's mother called, everyone headed for the kitchen. Wufei's mouth watered at the sight of the feast his mother had created; roasted ham, ambrosia, baked potatoes, greens, several different pies…_

"_Wufei, love, you're drooling..." Meilan said, smirking at her husband's loss of dignity. Wufei sent a mock glare towards his wife, who wasn't phased in the slightest._

_Dinner was filled with lively conversations and laughter. Meilan laughed as Wufei's mother scolded him for reaching across Meilan's plate….then switched to scolding Meilan when she stabbed Wufei with her folk when he did._

_After dinner, Meilan put her nephew into bed while everyone else gathered in the den for drinks and talk. Wufei sighed, leaning back into the couch cushions listening to his father and uncle argue about something dealing with history. _

_Suddenly, a loud CRASH came from the living room. Everyone leapt to their feet; what the hell was going on? Wufei's uncle was the first to reach the room; in mid-step the large man froze for a moment then tumbled to the ground to lay unmoving. Wufei stared, somehow knowing that he would never again speak with his beloved uncle. A man dressed in black with a ski mask over his face pointed a machine gun at the family, and opened fire. In that instant, instincts took over; Wufei flung himself to the side. Pain exploded in his chest and back. He hit the floor hard; his breathing ragged... His vision waved, teetering on the brink of unconsciousness._

"_There's a couple upstairs…"_

"_I'll get them…you torch it…"_

_Wufei vaguely heard the sloshing of liquid; then the overwhelming scent of gasoline…_

"_Wufei....Wufei……Wufei wake up…"_

_­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­_

_

* * *

_

Violet eyes met Wufei's onyxas he opened his eyes. Wufei jerked, startled to have someone so close to his face.

"Maxwell…" He growled, "Don't do that!" Duo laughed;

"Did my performance bore you 'Fei?" Duo asked giving Wufei hurt puppy eyes, Wufei blinked confused. Suddenly he realized he was still sitting in one of the chairs on the balcony.

"No…I...er…I mean…I…uh…" Wufei stumbled, scared that he had actually hurt Duo's feelings. Behind him, some one laughed;

"Duo, leave him be…Wufei is obviously tired. And he should be! It's three o'clock in the morning! Take the poor child to his room and let him sleep!" Pheles's voice stated; Duo stuck his tongue out at his sister.

"Come on 'Fei;" He said, grinning; "It is kinda late."

Sleepily Wufei got to his feet and followed Duo back through the halls; barely noticing when Duo laid him on the bed and tucked him in.

Duo watched Wufei for several moments after the Chinese youth was tucked into bed and had returned to sleep. There had been pain and fear in Wufei's eyes when he woke…yet if Duo had not been looking at Wufei's eyes, he would not have noticed. This fear that Wufei had, didn't seem to be of him personally, it seemed deeper…older. Like the pain had been entrenched into his very soul, always there, never healing. What could have caused such pain in the normally calm boy? What could have happened that such a pain could have become so engrained into his soul that when he dreamt of it he didn't startle awake, like normal people did from nightmares?

Wufei's brows furrowed slightly in a frown, then his face relaxed again; yet Duo caught the scent of fear….fear and sorrow with an over tone of anger. What was Wufei dreaming?

* * *

_Again the scene played out…dinner, the laughter, the warmth of being with family and knowing he was loved…then the sound of glass shattering reverberated through his mind. He saw again, the masked men pull there weapons and let loose a stream of bullets at his family. Again, he felt the pain as he dodged too slowly._

"_I'll get them…you torch it…"_

_The over powering smell of gas pushed itself through his pain filled brain. He struggled to his feet, ignoring the pain in his chest and leg. His family lay on the floor, unmoving….blood pooling around them. No…they couldn't…_

_A moan caught his attention…his father was pushing himself up to lean on the now blood splattered couch._

_Wufei rushed to him, "Dad!" he said in a hoarse whisper; the older man was bleeding severely…_

_Suddenly a scream pierced through the stillness left in the room. Wufei's head snapped around…_

'_Meilan…'_

"_Dad, call 911…" Wufei said, quickly handing his father the phone; then as quickly as his battered and broken body allowed, he headed to the stairs making sure to grab the Emergency Shotgun from its rack next to the stairs. All pain was forgotten in his need to get to his beloved wife…fear surged through his veins forcing him up the stairs when will alone would have failed him. _

_Somehow he knew where they were…he knew without checking the other rooms, he knew as surely as he knew his own name,EXACTLY where they were. His fear intensified as he realized that despite Meilan's screaming…Alex was silent. _

_Dear gods no…_

_Alex's room loomed in front of him; he crept silently to the door and peered in. Wufei's breath caught in his throat. Meilan lay on the floor, her burgundy shirt was ripped open, he could clearly see blood on her chest…the masked man loamed over her. He glanced around the room…he spotted Alex's small form, unmoving on the floor…something dark pooling around his tiny frame. Wufei closed his eyes briefly as his heart shattered just a bit more…in it's place something new bloomed. Rage so dark that it blinded any who succumbed to its darkdesires clouded Wufei's vision. Without thinking he raced into the room, his feet silent on the floor despite his injuries. Wufei slammed his foot into the masked mans face, knocking him off Meilan. The man rolled, coming up in a crouch ready to spring in any direction. But Wufei was there first...onyx eyes filled with an inhuman rage…the barrel of the shotgun inches from the man's face. Wufei watched as if from a distance as the man's eyes widened and a cruel smile formed on Wufei's lips. A single shotgun blast echoed throughout the house._

_Wufei dropped the still smoking gun and knelt by the bleeding form of his wife, ripping off his shirt as he knelt._

"_Meilan…" he whispered, trying to stop the flow of blood from her wound with his shirt. Meilan's eyelashes fluttered, revealing her pain filled chocolate brown eyes. _

"_Wu..fei?" she said in a barely audible whisper… Her breathing was bubbly and labored…Wufei knew then, that she would not make it. Wufei nodded, his vision suddenly blurring._

"_Alex?" she whispered, trying to look around. Wufei smiled, "He's fine…Mom has him…don't worry love…you saved him." He lied, wanting Meilan to die thinking she saved her nephew. _

"_He's safe?" She said, he could tell she was struggling to stay wake. _

"_Yes...you saved him…"_

"_Fei…"her voice was so faint now…"I'm…sorry…"_

"_No…don't be…you've got nothing to be sorry for love…"he quickly reassured her; Meilan gave him a small smile._

"_Love….you…" she whispered, running a single bloody hand across his cheek. Then she gave a single shuddering breath…and went limp in Wufei's arms._

"_Meilan?..." Wufei whispered, distantly his mind took note of the smell of smoke. "Meilan!" he said, a bit louder; "Wake up…don't leave…Meilan…MEILAN!" he shouted, tears streaming down his cheeks. Wufei pulled his wife's body into a tight embrace, his light frame wracked with sobs as his heart shattered completely and around him flames flickered as they slowly consumed the house._

* * *

Sorry it's so short guys! I will hopefully got to post another chappie before school starts back up again! Well I hope you guys liked the lil insight into WUfei's past...I should be getting some more of Duo's past out in another couple chapters or so...again hopfully...... 


	15. I'M LATE!

Eternal Darkness

I unfortunately don't own the G-boys; if I did I would be much happier, wallowing in money. But I don't so don't bother suing; I don't have anything, I'm a poor college student people! Unless of course you want a couple blood thirsty dust bunnies….I got plenty of those. Comments are always appreciated….craved actually. REVIEWS!!! I NEED REVIEWS. Uh…sorry….I'm ok now. So please, review; let me know what you liked, what you didn't, the good, the bad and the ugly basically. However flames will be laughed at, so I wouldn't even bother.

* * *

Chapter 15

Something wasn't right… Wufei remained unmoving from his bed. What was it? Wufei listened to the sounds of the house around him…they were different then before. What in the world? Slowly Wufei opened his eyes…the ceiling that greeted him was not his own. Where the hell was he? Suddenly the events of the previous night came back with a vengeance. Groaning Wufei rolled over, pulling the covers over his head. It had all been a dream! His best friend was NOT some half human-vampire…and had NOT ripped out anyone's heart and had NOT taken a bite out of said heart….it was all a dream it had NOT happened. Wufei glanced at his watch, he blinked a couple times as his tired mind attempted to read the hands of his watch. _Let's see…nine fifteen? Yes nine fifteen….wait…NINE FIFTEEN?!?!?_

"SHIT!!!!!!!!!"

At the end of the hall two violet eyes snapped open as his sensitive ears picked up the shouted curse. Duo blinked a couple times and slowly slipped out of bed, trying not to disturb his slumbering sister. Pheles sifted and blinked, her movements were unhurried and lazy, confident that there was nothing dangerous in her home. "What is he yelling about?" she asked, blinking sleepy golden eyes at Duo. The braided boy shrugged, and slipped out of the room, his bare feet making no sound on the old wooden floors. He paused at Wufei's door; he could hear his friend hurrying around his room. Duo opened the door… and was nearly run over by a slightly panicked Wufei.

"Whoa! "Fei! Where's the fire?" Duo asked, catching the panicked youth.

Wufei paused in his mad dash when he was caught by Duo who happened to be standing in the middle of his door wearing only a pair of tight black jeans and his silver cross necklace. Wufei blinked a couple times as he starred at Duo, his frantic mind stumbling over which was more important…going to Mythology or ogling Duo. Unfortunately Wufei's logical mind deemed that the exam was more important and that he was going to miss it if he didn't hurry up.

"MAXWELL…do you have ANY idea what time it is?!" Wufei demanded. Duo blinked;

"Uh…'round 9:30?" he replied, puzzled.

"So why the HELL aren't you dressed?????" Wufei yelled, glaring at Duo; "Mythology starts in ten minutes and YOU can't be late or miss her class anymore or she'll fail you! Plus we have a test today!"

Duo stared at Wufei for a few seconds as his sleepy mind processed what Wufei had just said.

"WHAT!?!?!" Duo yelled, as the words finally sank in, "SHIT!!!!!" Duo turned on his heel and bolted back down the hall to his bedroom. Duo slammed into the room, deciding to forgo the shower after all he did take one the night before. He quickly threw on a shirt and socks, pulled his hair back into a pony tail, pulled on his boots and grabbed his bag and books; then raced out of the room. Wufei was waiting impatiently for Duo by his door; Duo didn't pause in his mad dash nor did Wufei expect him to or particularly want him to.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me about this last night!?" Duo snarled as they raced down the hallway, taking the stairs five at a time,

"Why the hell do you think I came by last night, baka!? I had ever intention of telling you!"

"Well why the hell didn't you?!"

"I dunno I was a bit distracted by the PEOPLE TRYING TO KILL ME!!!!!!" Wufei yelled, as they came around the corner. Pheles stood next to the front door wrapped in a red leopard print fuzzy robe; in one of her hands dangled two sets of keys.

"Thanks sis." Duo said, kissing her cheek before he disappeared out the door, Wufei close on his heels, throwing a polite 'thank you' over his shoulder as they raced toward their bikes.

"What in all nine hells was that about?" Dorothy asked as she walked over to her cousin wrapping her blue and white fuzzy robe tighter around her. Pheles snickered; "That's what happens when humans realize they are late for class."

"You're joking?" Dorothy asked, "All that to _just_ get to a class????"

"Yup," Pheles replied as the two immortals walked toward the kitchen.

"And the keys?"

"It's better then having my house trashed again because idget brain couldn't find his keys." Pheles said, glaring at the wall as she remembered the horrid mess that Duo had made the last time he couldn't find his keys. Dorothy shuddered as she too remembered the destruction caused by Duo's memory lapse…overturned furniture, books and papers strone out everywhere, shattered glass. Dorothy had never seen Pheles so close to throttling her little brother.

"Come on chica," Pheles said, smiling her long teeth flashing in the dim light, "Lets get some REAL breakfast…I'm thinking steak…"

"Rare?"

"Of course…"

The two ancient vampires grinned at each other as they glided down the silent halls in pursuit of food.

Somehow both Duo and Wufei managed to get to class on time with minimum damage to the surrounding area. The test did not take long, especially if you had studied and knew the answers.

"So how do you think you did?" Duo asked as they walked outside to wait for Quatre and Hilde.

Wufei grinned, "Good…very good. You?"

"Same."

"Even thou you missed so many classes? Some of those questions the information wasn't in the book."

"Shit 'Fei, my whole life is a freakin' myth. I mean damn, I'm LIVING with a 'legend', 'member. You would be amazed at the types of beings I've met…and if I haven't met them, Pheles sure as hell has. So by the time I was fifteen I had heard all the legends…those were our bedtime stories in the Clan."

"Really? How old is Pheles anyhow?" Wufei asked, Duo paused;

"Actually I don't know…I don't think anyone really does." He replied. Suddenly, any other comments were cut off as a bundle of blonde energy pounced on him, wrapping his arms around his victim in a bear hug.

"DUO! It's so good to see you! How are you doing? How is your leg?" Quatre asked his large aqua eyes filled with worry.

Leg?

"Oh…right…" Wufei said, plastering on a smile. Shit they had forgotten that Duo was supposed to be injured, that was why he had been absent the past couple weeks. "I forgot to ask you how your injury was, Maxwell…you know from Zechs…."

Duo's eyes got wide and Wufei could practically hear the braided youth swearing mentally; "It...er…fine Q-man, barely even know its there anymore…." Duo had forgotten he had been injured; since after all the wound had healed by the morning.

The three friends glanced between Duo and Wufei sensing that something was off.

Wait…three?

Duo locked eyes with the green-eyed youth standing behind Quatre. "It seems that you have been adopted into our lil ragtag group, hey 'Trowa'?" Duo said, and evil smile playing across his lips. Trowa suppressed a shudder at the barely veiled malice that was Shinigami swimming behind the braided boys violet eyes. However Trowa tried not to allow his nervousness to show choosing instead to smile back at the half-blood; "So it seems…is this a problem, 'Duo'?" Trowa replied; hoping that with the presence of his friends here, that Duo would not make a scene. His hope dropped slightly as he saw both Wufei and Hilde glance at Duo, and then take a set away from them. Hilde's indigo eyes watched Duo warily for any indication that he was about to get violent. Wufei's dark gaze, however, were locked on Trowa; which the Latino found unusually unnerving. The boy's eyes were cold and suspicious; it was apparent that this boy was taking his cue off of his friend. Wufei noticed that Trowa was studying him and sent an arrogant glare/smirk directly at Trowa; as if daring him to try something. In that instant, Trowa knew…he knew that the Chinese boy was aware of who he was standing next to, he knew that Duo wasn't completely human, and he didn't care.

The stand off took no more then a moment, yet it felt like an eternity before Duo's face split into a bright grin and Shinigami sank back into the darkness. Everyone breathed an unconscious sigh of relief.

"If you're good enough to pass Quatre and Hilde's test then I guess you're good enough for me….welcome to the group then, Trowa…" Duo replied, appearing for all the world like a normal happy-go-lucky college kid.

"So where too Q-man?" Duo asked, throwing an arm over the blonde's shoulder. Trowa tried not to growl at the gesture; somehow in the couple weeks he had been in town, he had become quite attached to the petite blonde. Duo, his sensitive ear's catching the muffled sound, turned back to Trowa and grinned, flashing his trade mark manic grin.

"Actually, I'm starving and there's this neat little old fashioned dinner that just opened up. You guys want to go get something to eat there?" Quatre said, smiling sweetly, his large aqua eyes pleading. Wufei, Hilde and surprisingly Trowa, all wilted under that glance consenting to the little Arabian's wishes without a real fight. The blonde then turned his dazzling smile onto Duo; who stood there seeming to be thinking about the idea.

"They have homemade hamburgers and fries…." Quatre said, hoping to convince his long haired friend without going into fully puppy-dog eyes mode; Duo however still looked skeptical. Suddenly Quatre grinned, an expression that mirrored Duo's surprisingly well, "They have a dance floor, Duo…" He said. Instantly Duo perked up;

"Really?" He asked, looking like a child who had just been told he was getting a new toy; Quatre nodded.

"Woot!" Duo yelled, "Them what are we waiting for?! Last one there's a rotten egg!" Then he took off towards the parking lot.

"Do you think he knows where it is?" Hilde asked. Wufei grinned, "I'm sure he'll figure it out. Thou maybe I should go with him to make sure he doesn't get lost." Then he too was racing towards the parking lot, following the braided idiot.

"You know, if I didn't know better," Quatre said a wicked grin on his normally innocent face, "I would say that Wufei has a thing for Duo…"

Trowa blinked, "For Duo?" he asked, it was hard for him to imagine anyone being friends with much less loving Shinigami. Though, the Shadow Clan had been known for their loyalty to their clan…he had always assumed it was inspired by fear. Perhaps there was more there then he had originally thought?

The drive to the dinner was rather uneventful. Both Duo and Wufei were there waiting as Quatre, Trowa and Hilde pulled up in Hilde's Lancer(1). The two where casually leaning on their bikes, patiently waiting for the trio. Trowa noticed that those two seemed to have several female admirers' watching them. He wondered if they noticed…

"'Bout time!" Duo said, grinning, "I thought YOU had gotten lost." Hilde stuck out her tongue and walked past her best friend. Duo grinned and followed him and Wufei bringing up the rear.

"Welcome to the Caroline Café" the hostess said, "How many?"

"Five, non-smoking..." Quatre replied immediately.

The place was large, yet it wasn't loud or noisy and the tall seat backs gave you a sense of privacy that many restaurants lack. Wufei noticed that both Trowa and Duo automatically scanned the building, noting the exits. It didn't surprise him that Duo would do such a thing; he may not know a lot about Duo's history, but he had gathered from what little he had been told that it had definitely NOT been pleasant. However, the addition of Trowa noting all the exits, puzzled Wufei…not to mention that Duo seemed to have an immediate dislike of the Latino man. Duo was generally an easy going person, giving everyone the benefit of the doubt, yet; Wufei had a sneaking suspicion that if Hilde and Quatre had not been present that afternoon, that Duo might have attacked Trowa.

They sat down and ordered their food. Polite and slightly tense conversation followed.

"Hey look, there are speakers at out tables…" Quatre said, trying to break the tension, "I wonder if that means…."Suddenly the little blonde was up and dashing across the short distance to the opposite wall. They all stared at him as he squealed with delight and dug some money out of his pocket. They all exchanged nervous glances at each other as the blonde practically skipped back over to the table.

"What was that all about Quatre?" Hilde asked as the blonde slide in next to Trowa. He grinned;

"It was a jut(2) box." He said, grinned.

"I'm scared to ask, what did you pick?" Wufei asked, slightly nervous. Quatre grinned, "Wait and see…" The song that was playing ended.

"It should be coming on next..." Quatre said, Duo shook his head at the eagerness writing on his friend's face, and took a slip of his drink.

"_I'm not listening, not anymore  
The more I learn, the more I ignore  
I'm not listening, not anymore  
The more I hear, the more I ignore  
No I'm not listening, not anymore, No…"_

And promptly began choking as the lyrics blared over the speakers next to the table. Wufei started hitting Duo on the back; "You alright Duo?" He asked; Duo had his head down.

"Yeah I'm fine" Duo said, smiling at them; yet there was suddenly a haunted look in Duo's eyes.

_Cause You gotta be bigger, be faster, be stronger  
If your gonna survive any longer  
In this lifetime, it better be the right time  
The first time might be your last time  
Am I a failure if I got nothing to lose  
No, I'm not a failure, I got something to prove_

"Interesting choice in songs Quatre," Hilde said, "I've never heard this one before...what is it?"

_I'm not listening, not anymore  
The more I learn, the more I ignore  
I'm not listening, not anymore  
The more I hear, the more I ignore, the more I ignore_

"Oh it's called 'Not Listening';" Quatre said grinning, "I'm not surprised that you haven't heard of it, albums for this band are really hard to come by."

"Oh? Why?"

"They just didn't make many I guess, though they broke up or something because there hasn't been any new albums for nearly ten years…" More choking from Duo.

"You ok, Duo?"

"Yeah fine….evil milkshake…"

_Cause I've lost my innocence  
And I'm a stranger, A life changer  
I'm a man thats not afraid of danger  
I walk my own path, and blaze my own trail  
Because I'm not afraid to derail  
I won't get in line or be a middle man  
So fuck you I'll make my own plan  
And I got respect and I dont neglect  
The people that are here who came to protect  
Am I a failure if I got nothing to lose  
No, I'm not a failure, I got something to prove_

"So who were they?"

"The band was called 'The Ghost and the Darkness' (3); thou two lead singers names were something bizarre…Asm...Ast……"

"Astaroth(4) and Shinigami?" Trowa asked, casting a side long glance at a very quiet Duo. At the word 'Shinigami' Wufei, who was also unlucky enough to be drinking at that moment, began choking.

_I told you before, wont listen anymore  
I told you before, lets settle the score  
I told you before, wont listen anymore  
I told you before, lets settle the score _

If not me then who?  
If not now then when?  
If not me then who?  
If not now then when?

"What is with you two and choking?" Hilde asked as Wufei got himself back under control.

Wufei cleared his throat, "Evil milkshake…" he replied; then he cast a side ways glance at Duo. Something was definitely wrong with the braided boy; the smile on his face didn't reach his eyes and he was quiet…never a good sign. He could tell by Duo's face that the braided boy wanted to leave…he just couldn't think up a good enough excuse.

Wufei looked at his watch…it was nearly noon. "Damn…I need to be leaving guys…I have to go to work later tonight."

"Oh that sucks…"Hilde said, " Well have fun…"

Wufei began to walk away, then he stopped and turned back around, as if suddenly remembering that he was forgetting something, "Oh, Duo, would you mind coming with me, I left my mythology book over at your house last night…"

"Whoa…wait you were over at his house?" Hilde asked, wide eyed. No one had ever been to Duo's sister's house. "How the hell did you manage that?"

Duo didn't even flinch at the surprised note in her voice as he slide out of the booth, "I'll wait outside for you, 'Fei."

Quickly Wufei gave his friend a very brief and EXTREMELY edited account of what had happened the night before. Basically just saying that he had finally gotten Duo on the phone, and he had given Wufei directions to his house so that they both could use the study guide the teacher had given them. Hilde looked a bit skeptical, but let it slide; there was obviously something going on between the two boys that they didn't want anyone knowing about. Quatre and Hilde exchanged looks, both knowing that something was up; yet both were patient hunters and they could wait until their friends told them….or until they could corner one of them to question.

The drive back to Eternal Darkness was uneventful; Duo actually went the speed limit, which in and of itself was an indication that something was VERY wrong with him. They parked in front of the dark mansion/club and walked inside. The building was silent; a huge contrast to the noise and movement the build contained the night before.

"Come on." Duo said; walking down a hallway that Wufei hadn't even seen a moment before. "Kitchens down this way…I need something to drink…"

The hallway was dark; shadows flitted just out of Wufei's line of sight. Yet, now they didn't bother him as much, since now he knew what they were.

The kitchen large, painted dark green and tan with a dark red chair rail. The cabinets were a dark wood, the counters dark green. There was a large window over the sink, the window held dozens of stain glass pieces as well as a glass ball.

"It's a witch ball..." Duo said, noticing Wufei studying the emerald globe, "It's meant to keep evil spirits out, negative energy…that sort of thing. Pheles can be quite superstitious sometimes…but as long as she's lived, I can't blame her. She's obviously doing something right."

Wufei turned to look at his friend, startled by the sad note in his voice. Duo held a crystal goblet in his hand and was pouring a red liquid from a very ornate bottle into the glass.

"What's that?" Duo blinked, holding up the glass so the light shined through it, causing his face to glow red.

"It's blood wyne." Duo said, "Pheles makes it; it helps to curb the cravings we get. It's a mixture of blood and some type of wine...it helps relax me."

"Ah…" Wufei said, "What exactly happened back there Duo? I never knew you were in a band…"

Duo snorted, "No many do, it was over ten years ago that we 'broke up' as Quatre so eloquently put it." Wufei watched his friend, making sure his puzzlement was clear in his face. Duo sighed.

"It was Solo's idea; he had always wanted to be a big bad ass rock star. So Pheles gave us some money, and we did. We became the Ghost and the Darkness. By that time, Solo had become a vampire, and I was a partially one…we both had a rep. in the community, so we decided to use our vampire names, Astaroth and Shinigami. We were a big hit, but we only made one record before the wars…and Solo was…was killed. After that, Pheles and me moved out here. I haven't done anything like that until this past year. That song was one of the first ones Solo made. It just brought back a lot of memories that I would rather not have…"

Wufei nodded his head, confused by most of what Duo had said. His brother had been a vampire? Wars? What was he talking about? But, instead of asking, Wufei changed the subject, moving back onto safer ground. After about a half hour of talking about random things, Wufei remembered something.

"Duo…do you know what Friday is?"

"Yeah, Halloween."

"What else?"

"Uh…."

"Quatre's birthday."

"SHIT!" Duo growled, "I had completely forgotten!"

"Yeah…have any ideas what to do for his birthday?"

"Uh…no…you?"

"I have an idea…." Wufei said, an evil smirk suddenly appearing on his face.

* * *

I hope you all like this chapter. I had a hard time writing it. But I am going to bed now....its late and I'm sick. I'm sorry for not doing my usual reviewer responses...but ffn erased them for some reason when i did them the first time, and im too tired to rewrite them all again. my apologies. I'll respond for the next chappie, promise. thou don't expect one for a while, things have been really hetic around here...boyfriend probs, best friend probs...school...and now im sick...someone must really hate me this month. oh well. please review! ill try to update Secrets of the Gods soon!


	16. It's Only a Matter of Time

I unfortunately don't own the G-boys; if I did I would be much happier, wallowing in money. But I don't so don't bother suing; I don't have anything, I'm a poor college student people! Unless of course you want a couple blood thirsty dust bunnies….I got plenty of those. Comments are always appreciated….craved actually. REVIEWS! I NEED REVIEWS. Uh…sorry….I'm ok now. So please, review; let me know what you liked, what you didn't, the good, the bad and the ugly basically. However flames will be laughed at, so I wouldn't even bother.

Sorry it's taken me so long to update people; hopefully I still have a fan base after such a long delay. I had some personal shit that I had to take care off plus school got really hetic for a bit. Everything is still hetic as all hell, but at least I can unwind at work now. Thus that is how this chapter came about...lol. I have several more chapters already written out in my notebook its just a matter of typeing them and revising them. So hopefully I'll update more here in the near future. In any case; thanks for your continued support! Luv yas!

Chapter 16

Halloween came; there was an under current of excited energy coursing through the campus. Or perhaps it was just the fact that it was All Hallows Eve; the biggest party night of the year outside of New Years. Either way; Duo was just as sensitive to the gathering energies; causing him to be fidgety and eager to get out of class and back to the club. Today of all days; he didn't want to be around humans; for his line; those of Pheles' blood; Halloween was the most powerful day of the year. It was the day she herself was turned into a vampire; and thus his vampiric blood coursed even stronger then normal in his veins today. As it was, he was hyper sensitive to every scent, sight, smell, taste, and touch of those around him. His body ached from suppressing his nature; his energy.

"Duo I swear if you don't stop fidgeting I'm going to be forced to tie you down" Wufei said in a harsh whisper; yet trying to hide his grin. In truth he too had a hard time sitting still and concentrating this day. Though his reasons were not the same as Duo's; they were planning on meeting up with the rest of the gang tonight and they were taking the others to Eternal Darkness for Quatre's birthday. Wufei figured Duo was probably a bit jittery about performing that night for his friends; Duo would be singing Quatre's favorite song from his late band; "Ghost and the Darkness"; something he had not done since his brother's death apparently. Plus, Wufei figured Duo was probably nervous about everyone going into the club and finding out that not only was the club catering to the supernatural; but that Duo wasn't exactly human.

Finally the teacher; tired of hearing the seats shifts and being interrupted by the quiet whispers of her students behind her back; dismissed them from class early; hoping that when they came back that they wouldn't be to hyped up on candy or to hung-over to pay attention.

Duo walked into the club and went immediately to the fridge to pour himself some Blood Wyne. All day; his jaw had been aching with desire to sink his fangs into the neck of one of his class mates. Oh how he wanted to taste the rich, sweet, coppery taste of Wufei's blood as it ran over his tongue…to hold the boy in his embrace while giving him pleasure as only a vampire can…..wait….Wufei? Duo nearly choked on his Wyne as he realized where his thoughts had turned. Sweet Jesus…did he really want to sink fang into Wufei? His best friend? Did he really think so low of his friend to think to use him as food? The answer that came to mind surprised him and frightened him; no, he didn't want Wufei just as food….he wanted to share blood with him….wanted to give him the pleasure that he knew all to well a vampire possessed. It came to him as a shock that he WANTED his human friend as he had not wanted another person in his life. Not even while he was with Heero; had he ever wanted to sink fang into the Japanese boy…to drink from someone and not kill them or wipe their memory was a very intimate sharing. It gave the other person a chance to feel everything the other felt, to know everything the other knew…only the very powerful, like Pheles, could shield themselves while drinking another's blood. In this Duo was thankful; he knew that the memories locked in Pheles' head encompassed centuries and the sheer amount of information she held would probably drive a person insane. Duo braced himself against the counter as a shutter ripped through him from sheer bloodlust. The effort to reign in his other half was becoming more difficult with each day; he was terrified at what might happen if Shinigami was released. Would his other half remember Wufei and the others as friends? Or would he see them all as toys and things to seek revenge on?

"They're getting stronger" Pheles stated; gliding into the room, she studied him with eyes of gold and silver.

"Yea," Duo replied softly; forcing himself to calm his breathing; "I could barely get through class today. I don't know if it's because its All Hollow's Eve or what…."

"I've noticed that your cravings seem to have increased since your battle with Blaze and her mate".

"You think? I have noticed that I seem to be craving it more…the Hunger has been so hard to control these past couple weeks…I'm beginning to not trust myself even around the gang…" he said, taking another sip of his Wyne to calm his nerves; rolling the burgundy liquid around on his tongue.

"I believe it's time; brother of mine" Pheles said; "With the taking of Blaze's heart and her death; your vampiric power has reached the limits that your human body can contain it. I am afraid that if you do not make the transformation soon; then your vampiric power will turn on your human soul and begin to destroy it a small piece at a time until you are nothing more then an animal; and as you fear you will eventually loose control around your friends". She paused and gave him a small smile, "Being a Halfling is suppose to be temporary; lasting only a few years…not ten. When you Change; you will be a full fledged vampire, with your powers that you have gained over these years; not a fledgling that has to learn all that his new form can do."

Duo gazed down into his glass; trying to sort out the strange fear that he had; since he had met Pheles and Solo had become her mate; he had wanted to be a vampire…now, thou, that it was time he was scared and reluctant to take that step.

"When?" he asked; hoping Pheles didn't hear how uneasy he was about this.

"Tonight would be ideal. There is a full moon; our power is at its absolute peak tonight. It seems fitting that tonight of all nights you would join our family…appropriate…" Pheles said; Duo looked at her, violet eyes shadowed with the painful memory.

"All Hallows Eve, same night as Solo…" He said softly.

"Aye; and the same night as I" Pheles said; her voice distant and hollow. The past was not something that either of them enjoyed dwelling on. Duo gave her a small smile and he nodded. He took another sip of his Wyne; his thoughts running ramped. For nearly a decade he had wanted to become a vampire; to join Pheles as an immortal…now he was reluctant. There was a hard knot of fear in his belly…why? After all these years was he frightened to take that final step? Images of Wufei's frightened face danced before his eyes. Quickly he shook his head; dispelling the vision. Was the mighty Shinigami frightened of what a mere human thought? Since when did Shinigami give a shit about humans? Duo sighed; that there was the problem. Shinigami cared for nothing and no one other then his sister…humans were lower then dirt to him. Shinigami's attitude was a by product of his earlier life as an orphan and street rat… now however his human side wasn't willing to give up the friendships he had made with the humans here. Could he honestly go through with this when there was the possibility that he would forget Quatre, Hilde, Trowa or Wufei….especially Wufei? Could he risk allowing Shinigami to come out with the possibility that he would kill his friends on principle?

Shit…he was pathetic…since when did he fear his other half? Oh how his enemies would love to see him now; he wouldn't be able to do anything against them as confused and unbalanced as he was. He shook his head;

"I'm gonna go take a shower and get ready for tonight. Wufei should be over soon; if he gets here before I get out of the shower can you meet him at the door….I don't trust our cousins to control their lust tonight".

"Oh course; dear heart; go relax".

Pheles smiled as she watched her brother walk out of the room; his eyes a dark deep violet; indicating he was deep in thought and confused.

"Hey..." Dorothy's voice drifted down the hall and Duo's distracted murmur of apology. Seconds later; the pale goddess walked into the room; a wicked smile on her face;

"He has it bad"; she said, a hint of laughter in her voice.

"Indeed; now he just has to realize it;" Pheles replied, handing her cousin a wine glass full of wyne; it would not provide them with the sustenance that they required but it would hold them over until patrons began arriving at the club; then they would be able to feed properly. She took it and sipped it delicately; her pale eyes watching her with interest.

"So, he hasn't realized it yet?" She asked; Pheles shook her head, her dark hair falling into her eyes. "Tonight is the night isn't it?"

Pheles nodded; her eyes turning a dark gold with worry; "His power is now that of a full fledged vampire; you know that. If he continued to remain as he is; he'll start to go insane. He has to embrace what he is; and accept the Dark Gift…."

"You're worried." Dorothy stated; being with Pheles for over a thousand years had given her a certain empathy with the dark goddess.

"He's unsettled Dorothy; if he remains as such then he can not make the transformation; you know what happens if that is the case".

"Aye, I know…I remember all to well what happened to Alex". Dorothy replied her eyes filling with sadness. "The same will not happen with Duo, cousin; he is far stronger then Alex; he's wanted this for years…he'll find his inner peace. You know he will."

"I hope so….on the other hand it is amusing to see him so unbalanced over a human; is it not?" Pheles replied; grinning. Dorothy laughed;

"That it is; I don't remember him ever getting that far off look with Heero". She paused a moment; "Do you think that they could be…?"

"Don't jinx it; Dorothy. One step at a time. First Duo need to realize that Wufei is not going to run from him and that he won't kill him when he makes the change".

"Do you believe that Wufei feels the same for Duo?"

Pheles gave her a look; "Honestly hun; do you think a human as intelligent as Wufei is would stay in a place where he was attacked and nearly killed if he did not trust and care for Duo? Not only has he NOT avoided Duo like the plague; but he comes over here nearly everyday and has even taken to staying the night here the majority of the week. They use the excuse of studying…that may be the case for Wufei who is a scholar by nature; but Duo?" Pheles snorted, "Duo has not studied a day in his life; and in no way would he do it voluntarily."

Dorothy laughed; "this is true," she said, "Then it is only a matter of time then..."

"Aye, only a matter of time".

"There is another matter I wish to speak to you about cousin;" Dorothy said, her pale gaze starring at her; Pheles raised one of her dark brows in inquiry; "I've heard rumors that there is a hunter in the area".

"Ah; they are not rumors; they are truth. The Silencer is residing here under the pretense of going to school. Duo ran into him a couple weeks ago and informed me of his presence. Since then I have had him under surveillance"

"By whom?"

"By Shinigami," Pheles said with a grin; "Apparently the Silencer has become quite fond of Duo's little blonde friend;"

"The empath?" Pheles nodded, her smile growing wider; and a wicked gleam coming into her eyes.

"Interesting;" Dorothy said, wondering what her cousin had in mind; "Do we know why the Silencer is here?"

"Oh indeed;" Pheles replied, "According to Those That Live in Shadow, he originally came here on a contract to kill me;" Pheles laughed, "Apparently I've been running amok killing innocents and instilling terror within the city.."

Dorothy starred at her cousin as if she has finally gone insane; the Silencer was not a Hunter that anyone wanted on their trail. Rumor has it that he wasn't quite human himself and that he didn't stop until he had completed the contract.

"Don't give me that look cousin; I have not lost what little mind I still possess. The Silencer is having second thoughts. Those Who Live in Shadow, say that he has had an argument with his contact and has called in to re-evaluate the contract. Apparently whoever this contact is, they exaggerated my actions in this town greatly."

"I see," Dorothy said, her worry dissipating only slightly.

"They Silencer is not know to kill needlessly cousin;" Pheles replied, smiling at her, that evil glint coming back into her eyes, "However if you still have questions, you can ask him tonight. He'll be here with Quatre for his party".

"WHAT?" Dorothy hissed; "You're bringing a HUNTER into our sanctuary?"

"Why not? Those who live here have grown lazy and dull with no threats; throwing a notorious hunter into the mix might prove amusing." Pheles laughed, flashing fang as she sauntered away. A wicked smile curved Dorothy's lips and a laugh escaped;

"You do so love to cause trouble, cousin;" she shook her head, "Glad to see not everything has changed with the times….you're still the Dark Goddess of Chaos…"


End file.
